<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into the Flames by exploring_in_space</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367391">Into the Flames</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploring_in_space/pseuds/exploring_in_space'>exploring_in_space</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Art, M/M, glassblowing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:54:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/exploring_in_space/pseuds/exploring_in_space</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert is a successful art curator for an art gallery he owns in London. Aaron is a glassblower content with the small world he lives in. When Robert gets a hold of one of Aaron’s pieces, he stops at nothing to get Aaron’s art in his gallery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Jeweller's Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is inspired by the book ‘Born in Fire’, I hope you enjoy it :) This is a three part fic, and anyone who is reading my other wip, rest assured, I haven’t abandoned it! I just had this in my head and I couldn’t stop thinking about it until it was written.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It starts with a piece of glass sitting on Robert’s desk. It’s the most striking thing he has ever seen. It’s like a tidal of emotions in an understated way. The dark blue bleeds into clear glass as it travels to the tip of the piece and in the middle of the glass is shattered glass encased by smooth glass. Like a broken heart that has been wrapped up and stronger for it. It’s probably the most beautiful piece of art Robert has ever seen in his seven years as an art curator. </p><p>So it annoys Robert that the person who brings this piece of art is none other than Rebecca White. She smiles smugly over the top of the glass to meet Robert’s eyes.</p><p>“Well?” </p><p>“Where did you get this?” Robert asks, trying to be aloof. He leans back on his steelcase office chair and steeples his fingers as he rests his elbows on the armrests.</p><p>“Some donor gave it to dad but he didn’t think it was worth keeping,” Rebecca explains, flicking some hair behind her shoulder with an even wider smile, “You like it, don’t you?”</p><p>Robert gives a disinterested shrug but as he eyes the piece again, he knows he’s not letting Rebecca leave with it. </p><p>“I’ll let you have it,” she pauses dramatically and then adds, “for a fee, of course.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Finder’s fee, obviously,” she tosses back innocently, eyes widening.</p><p>“Do you even know who the artist is?” </p><p>Rebecca reaches for the glass before Robert can snatch it away from her, “Ah-ah. You think I’m going to tell you that before you tell me my cut.”</p><p>Robert gives a tight smile that doesn’t reach his eyes, “You know, Lawrence could show this piece himself.”</p><p>The Whites own some of the most prestigious art galleries across London, a title Robert helped build before he left to open his own gallery, SITE. Now, they occasionally do business together, outsourcing artists that may not fit the current exhibition. But after leaving the Whites’ clutches, Robert has more than made a name for himself as a successful gallery owner and curator. </p><p>“He doesn’t think it’s worth anything. But I know you could see the beauty of it,” Rebecca knows how to stroke Robert’s ego and it works. He leans forward to the glass and gives her the most charming smile he can muster.</p><p>“I always know when I see a good piece of art, but I’m not going to share the wealth with you. I’ll give you a finder’s fee, but that’s where our business ends,” Robert offers. He’ll be damned before letting Rebecca get a percentage every time he sells a piece from this artist.</p><p>Rebecca leans back on her own chair, still clutching the glass as if she were the artist. Robert wants nothing more than to take the glass and wipe her fingerprints off it. It’s too beautiful to be sullied by oils and dirt from people’s hands.</p><p>“Why don’t I email you the information about the artist, and you can respond with the right contracts for my fee?” Rebecca says, raising an eyebrow and placing the glass back on Robert’s desk.</p><p>“I suppose that’s the best we can do,” Robert agrees, smiling at her.</p><p>“It’s nice doing business with you, Robert,” Rebecca says with a sly smile as she stands up. She sees the picture of Seb and Robert that he keeps on his desk and she blinks a couple of times at it. Robert feels a little uneasy, wondering if she’ll say something. But she doesn’t, she takes one last look at the frame before turning her gaze back to Robert, a smarmy smile plastered on her face.</p><p>“I’ll be in touch,” she promises and tosses some of her hair over her shoulder again. Robert stands and grasps her hand as they seal the deal over the glass. She gives one last lingering look to the frame and then walks out of the office - her heels clacking against the porcelain tile.</p><p>Rebecca gave Seb up as soon as he had been born. She wasn’t ready nor willing to be a mother and signed her parental rights away while still in hospital. It’s been four years and she still hasn’t had any interest in Seb and has assured Robert that she never will. It’s a legal battle neither one of them want to get into and Robert is grateful for that. Fortunately, Robert rarely sees Rebecca, this being one of the first times they’ve seen each other in years.</p><p>Robert lets out a sigh with an air of satisfaction, taking another look at the piece of glass. This piece of art is Robert’s. As soon as he finds the name of the artist, Robert will sweet talk them into signing the contract to let Robert and SITE represent them. But this piece? It’s Robert’s trophy and he’ll keep it for himself. Its raw beauty is too captivating to allow some rich blue blood to have it.</p><p>He takes another look at the glass, and he knows he has a prize bigger than the Whites could imagine. Robert’s not the best art curator in London for no reason. He has a keen eye and knows the worth of art before other galleries realize it. </p><p>Robert runs a light finger along one of the veins of the glass, quietly contemplating. He picks the piece up and sees a flourish engraving of two letters: <em> AD </em> . No doubt the name of the glassblower. Robert tries to imagine what this person could look like but he falls short. He’s never cared what the artisans looked like, only the art that they create. But there’s something inherently personal about this piece that begs Robert to know who <em> AD </em> is.</p><p>The answer comes only after an hour after Rebecca leaves in the form of an email. In a very impersonal email are five words:</p><p>
  <em> Aaron Dingle </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Origin: Emmerdale Village </em>
</p><p>*</p><p>The blast of heat from the furnace has sweat running down Aaron’s neck early in the morning. He dreamt of a piece last night and it had him stumbling out of bed, pulling at his clothes, at the ungodly hour of five in the morning. Now it’s three hours later and the piece is coming together magnificently. He has the tweezers manipulating a brilliant orange glass at the end of his blowpipe.</p><p>Aaron’s got his thick leather smock on, a protective mask over his face, and sturdy gloves. It’s one of the reasons Aaron is sweating like one of Uncle Zak’s pigs. But his getup is necessary for the next step of his process. Once he’s done fixing the shape to Aaron’s satisfaction, he moves the molten glass out of the furnace and to the bucket of water behind him. Aaron dips the glass into the water and immediately takes it out. He does it three more times, each time causing the glass to crack and splinter.</p><p>It’s always a gamble whenever Aaron does this. He’s gotten better each time he’s done it, but he always takes the risk that the glass will shatter into a million pieces and ruin the entire piece. Aaron has some of the scars when he was still experimenting with the process.</p><p>Aaron moves the glass onto his stainless steel cart where it will finish cooling and he can do the final touches. At the beginning of his process, the piece looked like a fire erupting with its deep orange and red hues, but now with the cracks and frayed exterior, the fire looks muted and extinguished. Aaron will line those cracks with wisps of blue glass, completing the piece.</p><p>Just as Aaron is about to roll his blowpipe in blue glass, his phone starts ringing shrilly. With an irritated groan, Aaron puts his pipe down and peers down to see who’s calling at such an early hour. His irritation grows when the phone identifies the caller as ‘Robert - Prat’. He rolls his eyes and declines the call.</p><p>He first got a call from Robert a few weeks ago, interested in showcasing Aaron’s art at some poncy art gallery in London. Aaron has never been ambitious with his art - he’s always seen it as more of a pastime than a career - so he had declined the offer. But Robert has been relentless in getting Aaron to agree and has been calling almost daily trying to speak to Aaron.</p><p>Aaron knows who this Robert is. Victoria has spoken at length about her amazing big brother art curator for years. Even telling Aaron she could introduce the pair of them so Robert could showcase his art. Now some Robert Sugden is calling Aaron and acting as if he’s doing some kind of <em> favor </em> for Aaron.</p><p>“I notice you don’t even have a website to sell your art,” Robert had said during their first and only conversation. His pompous attitude and the way he bulldozed through the conversation was enough to set Aaron’s teeth on edge and he flat out refused to listen to Robert try to get him to sell his soul to some company.</p><p>The man didn’t make a great impression on Aaron and he hasn’t been interested in brokering a conversation with him since. But the phone calls have been persistent and the voicemails are just as arrogant as Robert. Aaron is hoping that icing him out will finally get Robert to stop contacting him. </p><p>If Robert really wants Aaron to sign onto his fancy gallery, he’ll have to come to Emmerdale himself. Because thus far, the detached voice has done nothing to sway his decision in accepting Robert’s proposition. </p><p>Aaron gets back to his piece. Robert Sugden already forgotten. </p><p>*</p><p>Robert lets out a groan of frustration when his call gets cut to a voicemail. It’s been the same thing every time he’s attempted to speak to Aaron. It took all of Robert’s willpower to pick up the phone the first time he called Aaron, having to speak to a <em> Dingle </em> of all people. Aaron is just like any other Dingle he’s remembered: rude, grumpy, closed-off. </p><p>Aaron is making Robert’s life incredibly difficult, to the point where he’s even considering <em> driving </em> up to Emmerdale. Emmerdale, the village he left fifteen years ago and hasn’t been back since (unless you count his little visit to Jack’s grave, but he rarely ever counts that).</p><p>Sure, he’s spoken to Diane and Vic on occasion, and he’s somewhat aware of what Andy has been up to in the years he’s not been back. But to have to go up there, and confront his past when all he wants is Aaron’s art? Well, it’s not high on Robert’s list of things to do.</p><p>“Aaron, it’s Robert calling again. It’s 8:30 in the morning on Wednesday, the fifteenth. Please call me back at your earliest, I would love to catch you so we can talk about SITE representing your art,” Robert pleasantly says to the voicemail that Aaron probably doesn’t even listen to. He’s been half-tempted to leave a very unprofessional message just to mess with Aaron. But Robert is still on the hunt, and he’ll be as pleasant and charming as he can be, even if it sets his teeth on edge.</p><p>Later, Robert is mindlessly scrolling through Instagram and he sees a picture that Vic posts. It’s her and her bloke, Adam, grinning wildly while holding a piece of glass. Before Robert even has a chance to read the caption, he knows it’s Aaron’s work. </p><p>Sure enough, Vic captions it ‘<em> Thanks Aaron for the lovely housewarming gift! We love it!’ </em>. She doesn’t tag Aaron in the post, begging the question if Aaron has social media. Robert is still obsessed with finding out what Aaron looks like - he’s never been this way before. Selfish reasons aside, Aaron not having a social media presence means he doesn’t have a platform to showcase his art, unlike how many emerging artists do. It’s just another misstep in becoming a well known artist, as far as Robert’s concerned.</p><p>But still, as Robert stares at the picture - at that beautiful piece of glass - something snaps in Robert. Aaron shouldn’t be <em> giving </em> his work away. It’s far too magnificent and worthwhile to be a free commodity. If Aaron isn’t going to answer Robert’s phone calls, then dammit he’ll have to suck it up and drive up to Emmerdale. </p><p>He presses a button on his work phone and when Leyla answers, Robert tells her, “Leyla, cancel all my appointments tomorrow. I’m going to be gone all day.”</p><p>*</p><p>Robert is in his car before the sun is rising the next morning. He leaves Seb with a very capable sitter and is gone before he even wakes to notice his dad is gone. He’ll give Seb a call while he’s on the road, once he knows the boy is awake.</p><p>The drive is painless, and after he passes through Hotten, he’s greeted by the rolling dales that once haunted Robert. He feels trepidation fill him as he starts to recognize sites from his childhood. The worst part about coming back here after fifteen years is the fact that Robert hasn’t the faintest idea of where Aaron lives. The last thing he wants to do is stop at the cafe and ask, he doesn’t want to run into anyone he knows. If Vic or Diane found out he was here but only to see Aaron, he’s pretty sure it would break their hearts.</p><p>As Robert creeps past Mill Cottage, he notices a plume of smoke coming from behind the old building. Taking his chances, Robert parks in the driveway. It’s a longshot, but he knows Mill Cottage, and he knows smoke doesn’t come out of the chimney that much.</p><p>Robert doesn’t bother knocking at the front door, instead electing to go straight to the source of the smoke. There’s a newly built shedlike building in the garden, and sure enough, the plume of smoke is coming from this shed.</p><p>He peers into the window and sees a man in front of a furnace. He knocks at the door for a while but there’s loud music drowning out Robert’s knocks. Eventually, he jiggles at the door and is pleasantly surprised to see that it’s unlocked. </p><p>Robert can’t help but be captivated by watching Aaron blow. Beautiful shades of red erupt from the end of the pipe and it’s astonishing watching as Aaron uses some kind of metal tools to manipulate the glass. He’s so captivated that it takes him a moment to notice that there’s a little bluetooth speaker that is the source of the music.</p><p>Robert goes and turns off the speaker and when Aaron looks back at the speaker, Robert exclaims, “Well you’re a difficult man to find!”</p><p>“Who the hell are you?” Aaron shouts, voice on edge, he goes and puts the glass he had been blowing on a metal table and puts his hands on his hips, as if ready to attack Robert. He’s wearing a welder’s helmet and a leather smock over his clothes.</p><p>“Robert,” Robert says pointedly, but Aaron just stands there presumably staring at him, Robert adds, “Sugden? I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for ages!”</p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>“Oh? That’s all you have to say?” Robert splutters. “I’ve had to drive across the country just so I could finally talk to you!”</p><p>Aaron rips his helmet off from his face and Robert is momentarily stunned by the face that was hiding behind the helmet. His hair is plastered to his face, soft curls clinging to the sweat on his face, his face is flushed red from the heat, but his blue eyes pierce through the flush. </p><p>“Well I didn’t ask you to! And I sure as hell didn’t ask ya to barge into me workshop, neither!” Aaron squares himself up and walks towards Robert. “So if you don’t mind, get out!”</p><p>“I spent four hours in a car just so I could talk to you, I’m not leaving until you hear me out!” Robert can’t help the rise in his voice. </p><p>“Well I don’t like it when people come into my workshop uninvited. Guess we’re both not getting what we want,” Aaron huffs. “Look, I’m in the middle of something. Go see your family or something, then we’ll talk!”</p><p>Before he has a chance to say something in return, Aaron turns his speaker back on and picks up his glass again to finish it.</p><p>Robert just stares at Aaron gobsmacked. But he knows it’s useless to try to speak to him again, so he dejectedly walks out of the workshop, defeated. He could just sit outside the workshop until Aaron emerges again, but the last thing he wants to be is antagonistic. He needs to show Aaron he’s worth speaking and putting his trust into.</p><p>The only logical thing Robert <em> can </em> do at this moment is precisely what Aaron told him to do: go and see his family, much to his chagrin. He gets back into his car and gives a quick call to Seb before he makes his way to the bed and breakfast he knows that Diane owns these days.</p><p>When he enters the B&amp;B, he walks with confidence he doesn’t feel and straight to the desk where Diane is reading a book.</p><p>“Diane. Miss me?” Robert asks with a smirk.</p><p>*</p><p>It’s a few hours after Robert’s uninvited entrance that Aaron is walking to the Woolpack for a pint. He has a bowl he made for Chas earlier in the day in his hand and he rotates it in his hands idly as he makes his way down the dirt path.</p><p>When he stops into the pub, he clocks Robert sitting in the corner with both Diane and Victoria fawning over him. He quickly averts his eyes before Robert could likewise spot him and makes a beeline to the bar, where Marlon is standing, glowering at Victoria’s direction.</p><p>“Pint please, Marlon,” Aaron says, placing the bowl on the bartop, “Is my mum about?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh yeah, I think she’s having a break. Guess that’s a common thing happening right now!” Marlon’s voice rises as he directs the last part to Vic.</p><p>“R-<em> ight </em>. Well I’m just going to go on through. Give her this bowl she asked me to make,” Aaron moves to the back before Marlon can say anything. He’s not interested in the latest fight between him and Vic. And he especially doesn’t want to be in the middle of it with Robert sat in the pub.</p><p>Chas is leaning against the kitchen counter, a mug in her hand when Aaron gets to the living area.</p><p>“Oh, hiya love!” Chas straightens up when she sees Aaron.</p><p>“Hiya. I’ve got the bowl,” Aaron says with a smile, lifting the object.</p><p>“Thanks love, Lisa will love it,” Chas says with a happy sigh. She puts her mug on the counter and makes grabby hands towards the bowl. With a laugh, Aaron hands the bowl over and watches as Chas examines it. It’s a simple serving bowl, with a green ombre bleeding into clear glass at the top. Chas had asked Aaron to make it for Lisa’s birthday.</p><p>Every time Chas looks at Aaron’s work, he always feels like he’s a kid again, showing her his scribbles on paper. After Aaron ran away from Gordon’s, he landed himself back in Emmerdale with a notebook full of sketches and a desire to make glass. Chas had found the notebook and saved every penny she had and convinced other Dingles to help send Aaron to Venice to learn glass blowing from the Masters.</p><p>The island of Murano was Aaron’s home for a few years as he learned the basics of glassmaking. It was the most generous thing Chas has ever done for Aaron. Now, years later, Aaron always holds his breath as his biggest supporter looks at his work.</p><p>“Beautiful. As always,” Chas declares with a soft smile.</p><p>“What are you doing back here, anyway?” Aaron asks, before cheekily adding, “Marlon was moaning about you and Vic having a break right now.”</p><p>“Yeah well if Charity hadn’t left me in the lurch, Marlon wouldn’t have to be out there,” Chas groans and rolls her eyes, “I’m hiding from Robert flamin’ Sugden, aren’t I? He rolls up here acting like mister high and mighty and Diane and Victoria are just eating it up and fawning over him.”</p><p>“You know Robert?”</p><p>“‘Course I do! He made Katie’s life hell before he upped and left the village. Should never have come back as far as I’m concerned!”</p><p>Aaron hums in agreement but says nothing about why Robert is actually here. Chas would just kick off or have a heart attack if she found out Robert was there to try to convince Aaron to do business with him. He allows Chas to gripe about Robert for a little bit longer before he has to say good-bye. His shift at the garage is starting soon and he doesn’t want to have Cain’s wrath on him.</p><p>He leaves through the back, not yet ready to speak to Robert. He’s in the clear and he makes it to the garage without a hitch.</p><p>His thoughts are on Robert his entire shift. He had not been expecting how fit Robert was. He was still an arrogant prick coming into his shop unannounced like that, but he was also surprised that Robert actually came up here just to see Aaron. It’s bewildering yet flattering. Maybe his work is really worth a gallery curator to come chasing after him across the country.</p><p>*</p><p>Robert watches as Aaron comes into the pub, holding a piece of glass. He doesn’t think Robert noticed him, but Robert has been throwing glances at the door for the better half of an hour. Aaron speaks to Marlon for a bit before disappearing to the backroom.</p><p>“Is Aaron close to Chas?” Robert asks, interrupting whatever thing Vic was going on about.</p><p>“Well yeah, he’s her son,” Vic laughs a little, not bothered by Robert’s rudeness.</p><p>Now that Vic mentions it, Robert vaguely remembers some grotty kid who followed Chas around. Amazing to think that kid is now the best glassblower Robert has ever seen.</p><p>“He’s a glassblower, you know,” Vic continues.</p><p>“Yeah, I know.”</p><p>“Is that why you’re here?” Diane asks. There’s no accusation in her voice, just genuine curiosity. At least she broached the matter instead of Robert having to say it.</p><p>“As a matter of fact, yes. I saw one of his pieces and I want to represent him.”</p><p>“Oh, Robert, that’s amazing! He’s a brilliant artist!” Vic pipes up and Robert smiles in agreement. It’s probably the best outcome Robert could have hoped for.</p><p>They fall into a conversation about Aaron’s art, but Robert eyes the bar hoping to see when Aaron might come out from the back. But he never does and Robert suspects he’s being avoided. His suspicions are confirmed when Chas eventually comes out but there’s no sign of Aaron. She shoots Robert a dirty look before turning her attention to Vic.</p><p>“Oi! I don’t pay you to chat with your brother! There’s customers waiting!” she shouts across the pub, thoroughly embarrassing Vic. She mutters something under breath and vacates the booth, leaving Robert and Diane alone.</p><p>“How long are you here for?” Diane asks pleasantly. </p><p>“Ideally, I’d like to leave today,” Robert confesses and he can see how the news crushes her. “It’s just, I left Seb and I don’t want the sitter to watch over him for too long.”</p><p>“You could’ve brought him!” Diane points out. Seb has met his family only a handful of times, when they have come down to London. But Vic and Diane always make sure to send him something during holidays and birthdays.</p><p>“Next time, Diane. I promise.”</p><p>“So there will be a next time?” Diane presses. “I don’t want to wait another fifteen years before you come swanning back here. I made a promise to your father to take care of you, you know.”</p><p>The mention of Jack always makes Robert feel uncomfortable but he pushes past it to give her a smile. “It won’t be another fifteen years.”</p><p>“Good!” Diane smiles, and lifts her glass of orange juice and clinks it on Robert’s pint. There’s an awkward silence between them and Robert isn’t sure how to dispel it. He likes Diane well enough, she’s always been kind to him, but he left Emmerdale before really getting to know her. Sometimes it feels like they’re two jigsaw pieces that are close to fitting but not quite. There’s always something a little off between the two of them. </p><p>Still, Robert cares for her and she for him. She dotes on Seb and that’s really all that matters. </p><p>“Aaron might be at the garage. He works there,” Diane finally says after a while. </p><p>“He does?” Robert asks, interested, filing that information away, knowing he’ll be able to use that in trying to appeal to Aaron. </p><p>He stays a little longer with Diane before he moves to go looking for Aaron. He doesn’t think he’s going back to London tonight. As he’s leaving the pub, he gives the sitter a call letting her know he’ll be back in London tomorrow and that he’ll pay double for the night. She agrees without any complaints and tells Robert she’ll send some pictures of Seb once they get off the phone.</p><p>After hanging up, Robert meanders over to the garage apparently now owned by Cain Dingle of all people. Sure enough, Robert spies Aaron at the garage and Robert’s steps become a little bit lighter.</p><p>He can’t help but check Aaron out as he’s bent over the bonnet of some car. He doesn’t see Cain anywhere and he’s grateful for small mercies. He purposely drags his feet along the dirt road to make as much noise as possible. It seems to do the trick as Aaron stands up and looks back to see Robert approach.</p><p>“Found me, then,” Aaron asks, unimpressed. Now that he’s not in front of a furnace, his hair has dried into soft curls atop his head. His face is still flushed, but Robert just chalks it up to the fact Aaron is in unconditioned space doing hard graft. He’s still just as stunning as when Robert first saw him.</p><p>“You really don’t make it easy,” Robert says, coming to a halt at the edge of the car. “I heard you worked here.”</p><p>“Got to pay the bills somehow,” Aaron shrugs.</p><p>“If you let me represent you, you wouldn’t have to side hustle,” Robert points out.</p><p>Aaron doesn’t say anything, just grunts and goes back to tinkering with the car.</p><p>“What time does your shift end?”</p><p>“Not for another two hours,” Aaron doesn’t tell him to leave, but the way he answers Robert leaves no doubt at the unspoken words he says. It’s a good thing Robert is not one to listen to what people want him to do.</p><p>“You know, I used to work here.”</p><p>Aaron snaps his head up and looks skeptically at him, “<em>You?</em>”</p><p>Robert is suddenly very self-conscious of his appearance. He’s wearing a dress shirt and some freshly ironed pants despite the fact he’d been in a car for most of the morning. He’s the opposite of Aaron’s roughened edges and oil stained clothes. He clears his throat awkwardly, “It’s been a while, but I reckon I could lend a hand until your shift is over.”</p><p>“Got tired of talking to Vic and Diane, or summat?”</p><p>“No, I just don’t want you to slip out of my hands again,” Robert drops his voice and moves closer to Aaron.</p><p>Aaron straightens up and gives Robert a cool gaze, dragging his eyes up and down Robert’s body. “So you’ll be okay with changing the oil of a car with that shirt on?”</p><p>“That eager to get me out of my shirt, are you?”</p><p>Aaron rolls his eyes and gets back to working on the car. “Can’t stop ya from being here, but I don’t need your help.”</p><p>It’s a small victory and Robert takes it with glee. He spots an electric kettle and decides to make himself a brew while he waits for Aaron. It’s quiet and awkward as the kettle starts to boil but once the water is done, Aaron sticks his head past the open bonnet to look at Robert, “Make us one, will you?”</p><p>“How do you take it?”</p><p>“Milk, two sugars. Thanks,” Aaron says, sticking his head back into the engine. Robert smiles and does what he’s told. Once the tea is finished brewing, he preps it and hands it to a grateful Aaron. They make inane conversation and for once it’s not tense. Robert finds he likes Aaron, and not just his looks. </p><p>They spend the next two hours of Aaron’s shift just idly speaking to one another and it goes by quicker than Robert thought it would. Aaron looks ready to head back to the Mill and Robert boldly decides to follow him, still not once mentioning his proposition. Aaron has relaxed around Robert and the last thing he wants is to scare him off.</p><p>“Beer?” Aaron asks when he lets them into Mill Cottage. Though, Robert realizes it’s not a cottage anymore but converted flats. </p><p>“Please,” Robert says pleasantly, taking his coat off and throwing over the back of the couch. Aaron brings the cans to Robert and they sit on the couch. </p><p>“Do you work on your art every day?” Robert can’t help but ask when they fall into a comfortable silence. When Aaron gives Robert a warning look, he raises his hands up, “Just making conversation.”</p><p>Aaron fiddles with the tab of the can for a bit, “No, not every day. Only when I have time.”</p><p>Ah, time. Another little tidbit Robert files away. He’s been building his case since the minute he walked into the garage, knowing what he’ll say to convince Aaron.</p><p>“Well I’m sorry I barged into your shop, and monopolize your already shortened time,” Robert says genuinely.</p><p>“Nah, you’re alright,” Aaron shrugs and takes a swig of his beer. Robert watches Aaron’s throat as his adam’s apple bops to swallow the beer.</p><p>It’s then that Robert wants Aaron more than he’s ever wanted anything in his life.</p><p>The evening is filled with heavy flirting on both parties. Robert thought he had gotten the wrong idea when Aaron had seemed so unfazed by Robert’s flirting at the garage. But he more than made up for it with the pair of them sitting in Aaron’s flat tossing back pints.</p><p>One point during the night, Robert places his hand on Aaron’s thigh and all he does is lean into Robert’s space. It’s enough to embolden Robert into kissing Aaron. Aaron is eager enough, surging up from the couch and moving to straddle Robert’s hips. </p><p>Robert immediately moves his hand from Aaron’s thigh and puts them on Aaron’s hips holding on tight. Aaron’s kisses are electrifying and the game they’ve been playing all day has made it all the more worth it. Robert starts to undo Aaron’s pants and Aaron unbuttons Robert’s shirt bit by bit. </p><p>Robert pushes Aaron down onto the couch and wraps his hand around his cock. Aaron convulses immediately, and lets out a gasp. Robert presses his lips against Aaron’s and breathes in the moans and gasps that come out of Aaron’s mouth as he works his hand along Aaron’s cock.</p><p>“Say you’ll let me represent you,” Robert breathes along Aaron’s earlobe. He licks Aaron’s jawline and buries his head into the crook of Aaron’s neck.</p><p>“W-what?” Aaron asks in disbelief. He squirms between Robert’s arms and finally gathers his bearings enough to push Robert off of him, “Are ya serious right now? Trying to trick me into agreeing to your tems like this?” </p><p>“I came to Emmerdale with one intention: business,” Robert says, making no apologies for his actions. Aaron is too desirable and Robert has never been able to help himself when it comes to beauty.</p><p>“Is this how you get every artist to come on board?”</p><p>“You think I’m so irresistible to every person who meets me?” Robert can’t but help but flirt.</p><p>“You’re a lot of something, though I won’t tell you what!” Aaron huffs and then moves to put himself back into his pants, trousers zipped, and closed off from Robert. “Well come on, then. If you’re here to talk business, then let’s do it.”</p><p>He pushes Robert off of him and stalks over to the dining table in the middle of the flat. Robert follows, his movements stiff and awkward. He’s even embarrassed to button his shirt back up as he walks over to the table as Aaron watches him indifferently. Robert is surprised to get Aaron to finally agree to speak business, but if Robert were honest, he’d much rather finish what they started <em> and then </em> speak business. Now he’ll be uncomfortable for a while before he can calm down.</p><p>Idly, he wonders if this is <em> Aaron’s </em> strategy in getting the upper hand in this deal. Because as Robert sits down, Aaron licks his lips and runs his fingers through his hair, short-circuiting Robert’s train of thought. <em> Damn him. </em></p><p>“You’ll get full reign of what you create, I’m not taking that away from you. But instead of hoarding your pieces, you’ll send it to SITE and we’ll showcase them and sell the pieces. For a percentage, of course,” Robert explains smoothly, sliding his hands onto the table. He’s sold this speech hundreds of times, otherwise, he’d probably stumble through it as he looks at Aaron’s slowly fading blush.</p><p>“How much?” </p><p>“Twenty-percent.”</p><p>“Twenty-percent!” Aaron repeats, spluttering, “You’re mad if you think you’ll steal that much from me!”</p><p>“I can assure you, Aaron. The prices we’ll sell your art is more than enough to offset our cut,” Robert placates gently, “Your art is worth more than the peanuts you’ve been selling it at, or even gifting. The percentage is merely enough for us to showcase and promote your work.”</p><p>Aaron chews on his lip very deliberately and slowly as he eyes Robert thoughtfully. </p><p>“I want to make us both richer. Nothing underhanded about it,” Robert offers. “Don’t you want to quit working as a mechanic and focus entirely on your art? Have the time to create everything that you’ve ever thought about creating and not have to worry about cutting that time short?”</p><p>As Robert predicted, that seems to be the key words to finally get Aaron to come around. He lets a soft sigh, running his eyes up and down Robert’s body. “I get full control of what art I create?”</p><p>“I would never presume to dictate your process,” Robert promises swiftly, “I know what good art is, but that doesn’t mean I know how to create it.”</p><p>Aaron nods, apparently satisfied with Robert’s humility. “How did you find out about me?”</p><p>Robert is surprised it’s taken Aaron this long to ask the question. It’s usually one of the first asked by prospective artisans. But the answer is always the same: “I have one of your pieces.”</p><p> “Which one?” Aaron narrows his eyes and the urgency in his question throws Robert off momentarily.</p><p>“Does it matter?”</p><p>“I know every piece I’ve made and who I’ve given or sold them to. So yeah, I’d say it matters.”</p><p>Robert blinks a few times before shrugging, “That’s not going to happen once your art is at SITE. Art changes hands quickly enough in high society, it’s almost impossible to know where it will go after it leaves the gallery. Might as well get used to it.”</p><p>Aaron stews in silence for a few moments, jaw working as he digests the information. Eventually he lets out another sigh and gives a tight nod.</p><p>They speak about a few other loose ends of the potential contract and Robert types it up on his phone. He’ll send it over to Leyla, his business manager, who will draw up the contract and send it over for both parties to sign. </p><p>But until then, Aaron takes Robert’s hand and leads him upstairs into Aaron’s bedroom. </p><p>*</p><p>Robert is gone by the time Aaron wakes up the next morning. It’s hardly a surprise, but it does make Aaron feel a little like a cheap whore. Robert got what he wanted, and now he’s left Aaron alone. They spoke a lot during the night, between the first and second rounds. Aaron found himself liking Robert more than he could have imagined. Now he feels cold being in his bed alone.</p><p>He lays in bed for a while longer, stretching his limbs and feeling some of the soreness in his body. The sex was fantastic and incendiary, something Aaron had not felt in a long time. But he wonders if that was the only time he’d sleep with Robert. If it was a dirty ploy to get Aaron to agree to Robert’s terms.</p><p>Still, Aaron stares at the ceiling and thinks about the pieces he has in his workshop. There’s the fire piece he finished a few days ago, then there’s the piece he had been working on when Robert barged into his shop, plus two that have been sitting in his workshop collecting dust. Robert had mentioned an art showing at some point in the future and Aaron supposes Robert would like more than four pieces.</p><p>The idea of focusing on his art full time was the reason he finally agreed to Robert’s terms. The freedom to sketch, think out, and execute his designs on his own time is an exhilarating thought. He won’t have to wake up at the crack of dawn to get it done before having to do a shift at the garage. </p><p>His daydreams are interrupted by the vibration of his phone ringing on his nightstand. Groaning, he rolls over to the table to see who’s calling. It’s Robert, and Aaron hates the way his heart lurches into his throat. It was one night for god’s sake, get a grip Dingle.</p><p>“Hiya,” Aaron answers after letting the phone ring a few more times. He didn’t want to come off as too keen.</p><p>“I didn’t wake you, did I?” Robert’s smooth voice comes through the phone.</p><p>“No, been awake for a while. Still in bed, though,” Aaron stretches again, taking up all the real estate of the bed with his outstretched limbs.</p><p>“Shame I can’t be there with you,” Robert murmurs, and a shiver runs down Aaron’s spine. “Sorry I had to leave so early, I had to get back to London.”</p><p>“You’re already back in London?”</p><p>“Been back for about an hour. I hadn’t meant to stay the night, I have commitments I have to take care of here.”</p><p>“You must be shattered,” Aaron looks at the clock on his nightstand and it’s barely half-past ten. That means Robert must have left around five to get back to London.</p><p>“I’ll manage,” Robert says assuredly. “Never mind all that. I wanted to let you know Leyla from our office has gotten the contract drawn up. I need to take a look at it before signing it and then I’ll send it your way. It's a standard boilerplate, but it does have the terms we discussed last night. If it all looks good on your end, go ahead and sign it and send it back to us. I took a look at my calendar and we have an opening for your showing in two months, does that sound doable for you?”</p><p>It’s amazing how quickly Robert can switch straight into business and command the conversation. What was annoying to Aaron when they first spoke on the phone is now almost charming and admirable. Still, Aaron’s head starts to spin trying to keep up with everything Robert just threw at him.</p><p>“Uh, yeah in two months sounds fine. How many pieces do you want?”</p><p>“Ten to fifteen would be ideal. This event will be focused entirely on you so we want as much exposure as possible. You would also need to send them at least three weeks before the showing so we can design the exhibit,” Robert rattles on, oblivious to how overwhelming everything he is saying to Aaron is.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>“Also, you’ll need to be in attendance for this first show,” Robert says and then pauses for a few moments before adding, “You’re more than welcome to stay with me. Perhaps have a repeat of last night.”</p><p>“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”</p><p>“Well I hope I don’t have to wait two months, but yes, I would,” Robert is unabashed with his flirting and it ignites something in the pit of Aaron’s stomach. Moments ago he felt out of his depth with all the things he is going to have to do, now he’s smiling like a lovesick fool just because of some harmless flirting.</p><p>“Oh? Planning to come up here again sometime soon?”</p><p>“Well if it gets you to answer your phone, I suppose I can spare some time,” Robert says lightly, making Aaron laugh. This Robert is almost a completely different Robert that first burst into his workshop. He finds he rather likes this Robert a lot more.</p><p>They chat a little bit longer before Robert has a meeting he has to go to and ends the phone call rather abruptly. But that’s okay because Aaron’s hands are twitching for his sketchpad, and Robert’s eyes are all that are on his mind. </p><p>He does end up changing his contacts from ‘Robert - Prat’, to just ‘Robert’. Later, when Aaron is rolling crushed glass onto his blowpipe, his phone pings with the contract from SITE. </p><p>And so it begins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. People Watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The phone rings and rings until finally it predictably goes to Aaron’s voicemail. Despite Robert knowing it would go to mail, he nonetheless lets irritation bubble up his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron. It’s Robert...</span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Answer your goddamn phone will ya?” Robert says down the phone angrily. Just as he’s about to end the call, he adds, “it’s about your show. In case you forgot, it’s in two weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his last scathing comment, Robert presses the end button and watches the name ‘Aaron Dingle’ stare back at him on his phone. Aaron and Robert had continued their flirting and chatting the first month after signing the contract, but about two weeks ago, Aaron vanished from Robert’s life. He stopped returning phone calls or texts and as the days started to pass, Robert started to get annoyed. There’s only a matter of time until the showing and Aaron is still continually ignoring Robert’s phone calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only reason Robert knows Aaron hasn’t dropped off the face of the planet is because Aaron has diligently sent pieces at a steady rate. Eleven pieces have been securely shipped in these enormous wooden crates to the gallery. Which is well and dandy as far as SITE is concerned. But Robert feels a sting of rejection due to Aaron’s silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert tells himself it’s because Aaron is busy finishing up his own deadline. But it wouldn’t kill him to pick his phone every now and again. The last time they chatted, it was pleasant and they bantered like most of their conversations have been. There was no indication that Aaron was mad or annoyed at Robert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just hopes there is a good reason for Aaron blanking him, because he’s getting so close to having to drive back to Emmerdale and dragging Aaron down here himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron sits on his couch in The Mill getting ready to package his latest piece into a crate to send to Robert. It was one of the last pieces he was going to send for his show. The last month has been nerve-wracking and has made Aaron become a recluse both in the village and even towards Robert. He’s been feeling anxious almost every day and keeps telling himself he’s a hack and it’s just been luck that has gotten him here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A musical knock comes on Aaron’s front door, interrupting his spiral into self doubt. Before he has the chance to go and open it, Chas waltzes in with a tupperware in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning! I brought you goodies!” she says in greeting. Aaron pulls a face, knowing Chas doesn’t bake often, and he’s proven right when she continues, “Victoria made them. Must be because her brother has been working you hard these past few days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum…” Aaron starts, already tired of this played out argument they’ve had since the moment Chas found out that Aaron had signed on with SITE. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying anything!” Chas says innocently, widening her eyes and coming to sit next to Aaron. She opens the lid to reveal chocolate biscuits, Aaron’s favorites. “It’s just, I’ve not seen you in the pub in ages.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron pops a biscuit in his mouth and chews on it and rolls his eyes. “Well, I have to get all this stuff done for the show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And then you’ll get ready for the next one, and the next one. I’ll never see you anymore,” Chas complains, crossing her arms in her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t say anything at first. Truth be told, Aaron is not sure what will happen after this showing. Robert hasn’t said anything. He looks over at his phone, pulling his bottom lip with his teeth in a guilty fashion. He knows he needs to call Robert back soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chas is still looking at Aaron expectantly, causing Aaron to huff out in frustration, “What do you want me to say? This is me life now. Did you send me to Venice so I could just make bowls for Lisa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, of course not!” Chas insists, straightening up. “Did it have to be for Robert bloody Sugden, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the second time in the span of minutes, Aaron is rolling his eyes. “He’s the one who found me! Why can’t you just be happy for me about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am! I’m dead proud of ya!” Chas looks affronted by Aaron’s statement and he’d believe if he didn’t have this same fight over and over again. It’s starting to wear him down. Chas worries her lip, looking down to the floor for a bit before her eyes land on the crate. “Come now, show us your latest piece, then!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron lets the awkward moment pass and at least appreciates Chas showing how much she does care about his art. Though truth be told, this latest piece is a lot more personal to him than he’d like to admit. He had been tinkering around with it for almost two months now, and he’s finally gotten the courage to send it down to London. It’s not necessarily about him and Robert, but it’s a piece that he wanted to make since he fell into bed with Robert. He had sketched it in his sketchbook while he ate breakfast and skimmed the contract that Robert’s assistant had sent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It reminds me of Jackson,” Chas cautiously says as she looks at the smoothed cracks of the glass. Aaron had tried doing a different technique when he blew this piece, instead of tempering glass in cold water, he had let the glass start to solidify and then threw it to the ground and got it to splinter and crack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...suppose it’s a little like that,” Aaron admits quietly, looking at the piece. He hadn’t thought of Jackson in a long time, but now that he’s catapulting into this new stage of his life, he can’t help but think of him. He thinks of the nights when Jackson would sit in the corner of Aaron’s first shoddy workshed watching Aaron work. How they would both sweat bullets but it was well worth it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would’ve been proud of ya,” Chas quietly says, squeezing Aaron’s hand. He smiles but doesn’t say anything. If he was honest, Aaron didn’t like talking about Jackson. It was one of those conversations where people feel sorry for him, and there's nothing Aaron hates more than feeling vulnerable and weak like that. He loathed the idea of people thinking he’s some kind of fragile person. It’s why he relates to his art so much. People think glass is fragile when it’s anything but. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chas doesn’t say anything else about Jackson, and Aaron’s grateful. It’s the last thing he wants to talk about when the showing is so close. He’d rather focus on the future than linger on the past. Chas only stays a little bit longer, helping Aaron package the piece and tidy the place out. But their conversation moves to lighter things, like the latest gossip that Aaron has missed since he’s holed himself in his workshop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On her way out, Chas stops at the door to turn and shoot Aaron a proud smile, “Love, I’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> be proud of you. Whether you make a bowl or these beautiful pieces. But you’ll knock them dead in London. I just know it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron gives her a pleased smile. So many years later, and here he is, still preening over Chas’s praise. It will probably always be like that. She gives a small wave and is out the door without another word. With the silence in the air, Aaron looks at the packaged piece, Robert’s gallery address written on the top. He’ll get Adam to help him take it to be sent out and then he’ll finally call Robert back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ten days before the showing, Robert is steaming mad. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> hasn’t heard from Aaron and he’s starting to feel antsy about it. Another piece has come into the gallery this morning with a note from Aaron that only says ‘final piece’. Assessment of the pieces is going to happen today, moving it closer to the finishing touches of the showing. And yet, the guest of honor has not made any contact about when he’ll be coming down to London.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snaps at people all day as he walks the corridors of the gallery. Art of varying mediums line the hallways and he glares at all of them. No artisan has been as annoying as Aaron flaming Dingle. Robert is starting to think he’s going to have to go back up to Emmerdale and drag Aaron down here if he doesn’t hear from him in the next few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he gets to his office, suitably annoyed and angry, his phone starts vibrating. Robert’s breath catches in his throat when he sees that it’s Aaron calling. As if his ears had been burning with the amount of times Robert cursed him this morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well look who remembered how to use his phone,” Robert can’t help but bitch without so much as a greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah,” Aaron says and Robert can </span>
  <em>
    <span>hear</span>
  </em>
  <span> the eye roll accompanied with his words. “I didn’t want to talk to anyone, I needed to get your damn pieces ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s for </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> benefit, or did you forget?” Robert grouches, “Would have been nice to at least hear from you in the last coupla days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Aaron’s voice goes quiet and Robert feels like an idiot revealing something so soft. But the moment passes when Aaron changes the subject. “Did you get my last piece?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we received it this morning. I had Alicia take it out and store it. I’ll be assessing all the pieces later today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay,” Aaron says distractedly, but before Robert can question it, he continues, “I have another piece I want to bring. But it’s not ready. So I’m going to bring it with me when I come down there. Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it will be nice to know what it looks like before you get here,” Robert gently pushes back. If it were anyone else, he’d probably blow a lid, saying either get their damn pieces here on time or don’t bother bringing it. But with Aaron, Robert holds his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can send you a picture of it right now. But it’s only halfway complete, that okay?” Aaron suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert lets out a long sigh, “Fine. But you need to get your arse down here at least a few days before the showing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keen are you?” Aaron coyly asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For your art, yes,” Robert snaps back but without any bite. He’ll be damned if he admits anything else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure that’s all it is?” Aaron has an amused lilt to his words and Robert can’t help but lean back on his chair, a pleasant thrill going down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you come down here and see for yourself?” Robert flirts back. “The offer to stay with me is still on the table…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well when you put it like that, how can I </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> get there early?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert softly laughs and sees Leyla stick her head in the office, tap her watch, and mouth ‘five minutes’, he just nods and shoos her out with his free hand. “Text me the picture of the piece and I’ll see what I can do about getting it in the display. And tell me when you’re getting here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will do,” Aaron softly says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, and Aaron?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Answer your fucking phone more often,” Robert mockingly scolds. Aaron just laughs and they hang up shortly afterward. Robert’s mood lifting more than he’d like to admit after such a short phone call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for a photo from Aaron to come in. Despite the fact that Aaron had said it was still a work in progress, most of its shape has taken form with an array of different colors blossoming into the middle of the piece. It almost looks like people clawing atop of each other reaching skyward. Robert smiles at the picture and saves the attachment onto his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir?” Leyla sticks her head into Robert’s office again as he pockets his phone. “We’re ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert murmurs a thanks and gets up to follow Leyla out the door. They leave the back of the gallery and into a room where all of Aaron’s pieces are currently being held. Alicia is already standing in the room holding onto her diary and hands Robert a pack of sticky notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Twelve pieces. It’s exactly the sweet number, and with the final piece that Aaron is lugging on his train here, there will be thirteen. The twelve sit on white podiums in a single line and Robert walks along the line, examining each piece thoroughly. He’s seen every piece that has come in, but this is the first time he’s seen them all lined up together, making his job all the easier. It’s the same routine they go through every time there’s an opening at the gallery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Leyla and Alicia stand behind Robert as he contemplates each piece. Alicia is Robert’s best exhibit designer, in charge of putting together Aaron’s gallery showing. And of course, as Robert’s right hand woman, Leyla is there making any notes that this meeting will present. The sticky notes are for Robert to indicate the higher pricing pieces. The pieces that will no doubt be the showstoppers and with a higher price, it makes it even more sought after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Robert places sticky note after strategic sticky note, he stops and looks at the final piece that Aaron had sent down. It’s rather an unremarkable piece as far as all the other ones. Beautiful, yes, but not show stopping like the few other pieces Robert has marked. But it’s a showstopper for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Robert</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s almost like an extension to the piece that Rebecca had brought all those months ago. While the first piece showcased a hardened exterior - almost like a phoenix rising from tragedy, this piece shows a vulnerability to it. The cracks are on the exterior rather than encased by newer glass. Where the other piece was hues of blues, this one has oranges bleeding into reds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To anyone else, it’s just another beautiful piece showing how colors melt into each other. But it’s the most remarkable thing that Robert has seen. It almost feels as if it is telling a story, something that is inherently known to Robert. After a few moments, he realizes he’s been standing in front of this piece longer than any of the other pieces. Without giving it much more thought, he places a sticky note on the white podium. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one?” Leyla can’t help but ask, and he can’t fault her surprise. In any other case, it wouldn’t have gotten a sticky note.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This one,” Robert starts, still looking at the piece, “will not be for sale. I’ll buy it...at 5,000 pounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s stunned silence between Leyla and Alicia and Robert doesn’t have to turn around to know that they are sharing an incredulous look between each other. The other sticky notes will go for about the same price, but at the cost of initiating some bidding wars between patrons. Robert’s offer is very generous and above the rate it would normally be priced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ah- want me to display it?” Alicia asks tentatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Robert swiftly says back, turning around to look at the ladies. “I want everyone to see it, and know, it’s mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leyla writes something on her clipboard and Alicia even makes a note in her journal that she’s been carrying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about the final piece Dingle will be bringing up? Do we know what that will look like...or be worth?” Leyla asks, smoothly going back into professionalism and not daring to challenge Robert on his decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert pauses for a bit, thinking about the half-finished picture that Aaron had sent only this morning. It still seemed too early to know what the finished product will look like. But there was some kind of tone in Aaron’s voice when they spoke on the phone, it clearly means something to him, so Robert uses his professional judgment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be the main piece. Price it the highest,” Robert finally decides on with a nod of his head. The other two ladies also nod and make the necessary comments in their notes. Robert looks at the remaining pieces but he doesn’t place another sticky note on the last pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything is starting to come together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s five days before Aaron’s showing, and Robert sits in one of SITE’s vans, waiting impatiently for Aaron’s train to get here. He had cleared his schedule so he could pick Aaron up. Someone else had offered to pick Aaron up and take him to the gallery but Robert had insisted </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be the one to pick him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now it’s been a couple of minutes and Robert is starting to get impatient. He keeps checking his phone, hoping to see a text or </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>from Aaron. But nothing. He even goes as far as looking at the arrivals, hoping to see if the train has already arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Robert was about to try calling Aaron, he sees Aaron ambling over to him, carrying this ridiculously large wooden crate. Robert jumps out of the van to help Aaron load the package into the vehicle. It’s awkward and heavier than Robert would care to admit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did ya manage to get this down here on your own?” Robert grumbles when they get into the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of answering, Aaron reaches over the center console, grabs Robert’s jacket lapels, and kisses him soundly on the mouth. But before Robert can react properly, Aaron pulls away and gives a cheeky smile. “I’m used to carrying large pieces of glass, it was no problem for me. Maybe I just liked seeing you do a little bit of hard graft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert jabs Aaron lightly, “Git.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron just smiles and Robert loves the sight. He changes gears and drives off after an impatient car honks at them. “We’re going to drop your piece off at the gallery first,” Robert says after a brief moment of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sound,” Aaron says distantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll finally get to see the layout. Alicia is almost done. It might need a few tweaking after we see this last piece,” Robert prattles on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron grunts but doesn’t say anything else. Robert hazards to take his eyes off the road briefly to look at Aaron. He’s leaning back on the seat and chewing on his thumb absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Aaron starts fiddling with the radio dials until some station satisfies him. Robert doesn’t recognize the song that’s playing, but Aaron hums along quietly to it. It’s well endearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive to SITE is filled with idle conversation. Aaron talks about the train ride down and Robert mentions a couple of innocuous things that happened at the gallery before he came to pick Aaron up. It’s just as easy as their phone calls and texts that they’ve shared both before Aaron disappearing into his work, and afterwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they continue driving, Robert’s thoughts can’t help but wander to Seb. He still hasn’t told Aaron about him, and he knows he needs to do it before they get to Robert’s house. It probably wasn’t the best idea to wait until now to bring up the fact that Robert has a kid, but a lot of other things have been on his mind. Not that Seb isn’t important, never. But maybe if Aaron had answered his phone more often, Robert would have had more of an opportunity to bring it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron’s nerves seem to reach a head when Robert pulls into the small car park of the gallery. He’s bouncing his leg and slightly hunched in on himself. Robert parks the van and places a gentle hand on Aaron’s bouncing thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Robert speaks softly when Aaron whips around to look at him. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...just nerves, innit?” Aaron mumbles to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nerves about what?” Robert presses back. Aaron doesn’t say anything but just gives a one shoulder shrug in response. “Your art is perfect, if that’s what you’re afraid of. Alicia has done an excellent job putting together the exhibit. But it wasn’t hard, given that your art is something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert’s words seem to help a little, as some of the tension in Aaron’s rigid shoulders drop a little and he deflates into his seat. Robert rubs his hand a bit up and down Aaron’s thigh reassuringly, “Come on, let’s go see it. I think you’ll like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron chews on his lip a little in contemplation before nodding. When they get out of the van, Aaron goes to the back door to get his piece out. Robert doesn’t go back with him, instead walking towards the gallery. “Don’t worry about that,” Robert says off-handedly over his shoulder, “We’ll get someone to bring it in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too heavy for you?” Aaron teases, jogging a little to catch up to Robert’s long strides. Robert just rolls his eyes and shoves Aaron a little, causing a delighted laugh from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The laughter dies on Aaron’s lips when they walk into SITE. Robert takes a small glance at Aaron and he can see how impressed he is of the space. The architecture and design of the gallery is one of Robert’s greatest sources of pride. And he feels pride coursing through him as Aaron takes a small step into the space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The vestibule lets into a grand gallery space with vaulted ceilings, letting in natural light from the high windows. Two smaller gallery spaces break from the sides of the main gallery. Standing in the middle of the main space are twelve of Aaron’s works. The sun from the clerestory windows make beams of light dance within each piece of glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron takes a small step closer to one of the pieces, its brilliant colors like a beacon among the stark white walls and white podium. Robert comes up from behind and places his hand on the small of Aaron’s back and leans to his ear. “Do you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron jumps a little as if he had been entranced by the display. Alicia had really outdone herself with the exhibit this time around. Robert had seen it earlier in the day, and the light from both the track lighting and natural lighting really accentuates each of the pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen so much of my art together in one place,” Aaron says in lieu of answering Robert’s question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This space was made to house your art,” Robert smoothes his hand up and down Aaron’s back, a smug smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Aaron was going to say something in return, he’s stopped short when they both hear heels clacking on the porcelain floor. Robert takes a small step back and drops his hand from Aaron. Turning, he sees Lelya walking towards them, and two men carrying Aaron’s last piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you Leyla,” Robert says nodding at the men who place the last piece on the empty podium. Just as Alicia and Robert had envisioned, the last piece ties every other piece around it perfectly and beautifully. “Leyla, this is the master behind the art, Aaron Dingle. Aaron, this is who keeps the entire gallery running, Leyla Harding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leyla shoots Robert a knowing smile before stepping towards Aaron with her hand outstretched. “Pleased to meet you, Aaron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you, too,” Aaron says back, dropping her hand as quickly as they shake. He turns back to his last piece, obviously more intrigued by that than meeting people. Not that Robert could blame him. Leyla shoots Robert a barely concealed smirk and leaves Aaron and Robert alone again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me get something from my office and we can get out of here,” Robert finally says, tugging Aaron’s arm. He gives one last fleeting look at his art and follows Robert’s pull without a fight. Robert doesn’t let go of Aaron’s arm, instead sliding his hand down and slotting his hand with Aaron’s. Surprisingly, Aaron doesn’t say or pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They don’t pass anyone - the gallery is relatively dead as people have been bustling earlier to get the exhibit done. It’s just as well, Robert isn’t really willing to share Aaron right now, too enraptured to be back in the other man’s presence. Plus, he’s never had a relationship with one of his artists before and didn’t want people to gossip. A smaller voice in the back of Robert’s head whispers, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>who’s to say what you have with Aaron is a relationship?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ but he ignores it, gripping Aaron’s hand tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get to Robert’s office, he makes a beeline to his desk, getting his small diary. He keeps important information about all his artists, and though he intends not to work for the rest of the day, he wanted to take it home just in case. He notices the picture of himself and Seb sitting on the desk and he realizes he has to tell Aaron </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, otherwise getting home will be awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Robert looks up to tell Aaron, he sees Aaron standing in the middle of his office, looking so fit, his words die on his lips. He walks around the desk and comes up to touch Aaron. He tugs Aaron’s hand with his free hand, closer to his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got what you needed?” Aaron uselessly asks, eyeing the little diary that Robert is holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet,” Robert’s voice drops to a deep flirtatious tone, his eyes flicking to Aaron’s lips. Before Aaron can say anything, Robert kisses Aaron, placing his hand on his waist and turns them around so that Aaron’s back is facing Robert’s desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious-?” Aaron asks when Robert crowds him and presses him up against Robert’s desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I were you,” Robert murmurs against Aaron’s lips, “I’d stop talking right about now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert reaches towards Aaron’s jeans and undoes the button and zipper, and slides both the jeans and pants down his hips. Aaron groans when Robert drops to his knees and wraps his lips around the tip of Aaron’s cock, digging a hand onto Robert’s shoulder. Not hard, but enough for Robert to be keenly aware of it. It’s intoxicating to hear Aaron’s noises from above as Robert continues his mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rob-” Aaron moans and it just spurs him on, swallowing around the head, dragging his tongue against the underside. Aaron continues making these delicious noises and not long afterwards, Aaron is warning Robert he’s about to come. That doesn’t deter Robert, taking it all in stride and presses a kiss to Aaron’s hip once he’s done. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron takes Robert’s head in shaky hands and slides down the desk to kiss Robert. He reaches down Robert’s pants, ready to return the favor, but Robert just bats Aaron’s hands away, more interested in kissing Aaron than anything else. They kiss languishingly on the floor for a few moments, absorbed in this little bubble they’ve created for themselves. Robert had been waiting to do this since he left Aaron’s bed two months ago. Even if this was messy and quick, it was well worth it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a few last kisses, Robert gets back to his feet and pulls Aaron up to his feet as well. He helps Aaron’s button his jeans back up with a very self satisfied smirk, and kisses him again, pulling Aaron flush with his body. When Aaron steps back, his soft smile warms Robert to his toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert is adjusting his ties when Leyla knocks at the door and lets herself in. Her eyes widen when she looks at Aaron and then at Robert, but masks her surprise easily enough. A thrill goes down Robert’s spine as he realizes they could have been caught at any moment. Aaron seemed to have reached a similar conclusion, though his face is red from his cheeks to his ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turns away from Leyla as Robert walks towards her. “Yes?” he asks a little impatiently. He had cleared his schedule specifically so he could spend as much time as Aaron as possible, not to be disturbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wondering if you’re ah, heading home now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I’ll be back tomorrow morning. If anyone needs to reach me until then, call me. Emergencies only,” he stresses, looking over at Aaron again, but he still has his back to the pair of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir,” Leyla says, an amused smile on her face. She nods once, then walks out the door. Aaron still doesn’t react to the door closing, leaving them alone again. So he goes over to Aaron, whose back is ramrod straight when Robert kisses his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to be embarrassed, she’s gone,” Robert teasingly says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just couldn’t keep it in your pants until we got to your place?” Aaron grumbles, turning around, his cheeks still faintly pink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, I remember you being just as eager as me,” Robert sticks his tongue between his teeth. Aaron just rolls his eyes, but there’s no mistaking the smile threatening to break from his stern face. “Besides, I think it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> who couldn’t keep it in your pants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh piss off!” Aaron laughs, pushing Robert at his bad attempt at a joke. The easiness between them feels so natural and right. One wouldn't think that this was only the second time they’ve met in person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plus…” Robert starts, “we won’t have time when we get back to my place. At least, not right away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert sighs, casting a small gaze at the picture. Now or never, Sugden. “There’s something I haven’t told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now you’re scaring me,” Aaron jokes weakly, but Robert can tell he’s nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Best just to rip off the plaster. I have a son,” Robert says quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a stun silence and Robert is too nervous to look at Aaron and see his reaction. So he just stares at the tiled floor and just waits until Aaron says something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The mum?” Aaron finally asks. It’s quiet and Robert thinks he understands what Aaron is getting at with his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not in the picture. She has no desire to be his mum and even gave up her parental rights. It’s just me and Seb,” Robert gives the abridged telling, to assure Aaron he’s not some piece on the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old is he?” Aaron questions genuinely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four, and a terror.” Robert can’t help but quirk a smile, thinking about Seb. He picks up the frame and hands it to Aaron. He takes it and looks intently at it before picking his head to gaze at Robert again. There’s no disgust or anger on his face, which Robert should count as a win, but his face is inscrutable, which puts him a little on edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me about him before?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know how to bring it up. Plus, you disappeared on me for a month, so it’s not like I had a lot of time to tell you,” Robert points out with no bite in his voice. But then, because Robert is nothing if not an overprotective father, he has to ask, “That’s not going to be a problem, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron blinks at Robert a few times and then shrugs, placing the frame back on Robert’s desk, “No, not at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something that had been tensing in Robert’s chest eases as soon as Aaron says it. He had been so ready to defend Seb that he didn’t think how easy Aaron seemed to accept the fact Robert has a kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re…?” Aaron lets the question hang in the air and at first Robert doesn’t understand it. But gets what Aaron is trying to ask when he sees Aaron looking at Robert’s trousers, his erection still somewhat noticeable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m bisexual. And if </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> the issue you have, it’s best we end this now,” Robert defensively says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that! I was just wonderin’ if you were messing me about,'' Aaron straightens, looking at Robert curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not messing you about at all,” Robert murmurs, stepping into Aaron’s space, “I fancy the pants out of ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron snorts and twists his lips in thought, “Is that so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert rubs his hands up and down Aaron’s sides, delighting in the way Aaron squirms. “Yeah, that’s right.” He presses his nose to the crook of Aaron’s neck and breathes him in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing I fancy ya, too,” Aaron whispers, threading his fingers through Robert’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert cranks his head to look at Aaron again and they both just smile and sway in silence, content with each other’s presence. Robert could spend the rest of his life looking at Aaron’s face. He hopes that Seb will take to Aaron just as much as Robert has taken to him. It would mean more to him than anything in the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron gives a suitably impressed hum when Robert pulls into the garage of his house. He knows how expensive it is to live in London, never mind living in a house that has a garage. Robert shoots Aaron a pleased smile, no doubt proud of how impressed Aaron seems to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s...ah, a bit of a handful,” Robert says when they get out of the car. “A handsome little genius who asks a million questions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not deterred,” Aaron says back, though he won’t lie, he does feel a bit intimidated in meeting Robert’s son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally when I work, I take him to his daycare slash preschool. But since I knew today was a half day, I just got a babysitter,” Robert explains, getting Aaron’s small backpack out of the car. Aaron thinks maybe Robert is nervous, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking into Robert's house, there's something so very </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive </span>
  </em>
  <span>about it. He can hear a child's voice along with some other voice, but it's not just that. Despite the grandiose nature of the house, it feels very homely and lively. The garage feeds off of the main foyer where a small staircase sits. There's a large living space where Aaron can hear where the voices are coming from. Robert's face breaks into a smile and beckons Aaron to follow him into the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get into the room, Seb is sitting there with the babysitter and his face just </span>
  <em>
    <span>lights up </span>
  </em>
  <span>when he notices Robert. He looks a little older than in the picture Robert had shown him earlier, and he jumps to his feet to run over and hug Robert's legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy!" he squeals in excitement and tries to climb Robert's legs. It's incredibly endearing and even Robert is laughing, picking him up into his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey there little man," Robert murmurs softly, petting Seb's strawberry blonde hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The babysitter gets up as well and nods at Robert, "He was great, like always."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, I'll send your check later," Robert pleasantly says and she nods again, waving at both Seb and Robert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert turns to Aaron and there's this pride on his face that's different from all the other times Robert has looked smug and proud before. It's a fatherly pride and it charms the hell out of Aaron. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Seb, this is my friend Aaron, the artist," Robert tells the boy with a little shake of his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hiya Seb, nice to meet you," Aaron says softly, taking a step towards Robert and Seb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aaron!!" Seb exclaims with a sense of recognition. "Daddy has your art! I love it!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that Robert has spoken to Seb about Aaron before is a little shocking. Especially given the fact Aaron hadn't even known Seb had existed a couple of hours ago. But at least Robert looks a little sheepish when Seb says it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks mate,” Aaron is genuinely touched that this little boy not only recognizes Aaron, but knows his art. Not for the first time, Aaron wonders what piece of glass Robert had obtained that brought him to Aaron’s doorstep. It’s clearly found a good home in Robert’s possession. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to show Aaron around?” Robert asks, putting Seb back onto his feet. Seb nods emphatically and grabs Aaron’s hand to start a small tour of the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert wasn’t kidding about Seb being a terror. The kid talks a million words a second and Aaron wonders if he even has time to take a breath before launching into his next story. Robert’s home is like a townhouse, with the kitchen, living, dining, and study on the first floor. And the second floor has Seb’s bedroom, the master bedroom, and two guestrooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s big, but I’ll draw you a map so you don’t get lost!” Seb announces seriously when he shows Aaron the guestroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would appreciate that,” Aaron says seriously back. The tone seems to please Seb and he nods very gravely before running off. Aaron chuckles to himself and feels a sense of relief in the ease of speaking to this small child. He’s always gotten along with kids well enough, but he’s never been with someone who has a kid. It feels a little like uncharted territory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron’s backpack is already in the guestroom, so he takes out the suit he brought to let it relax before the big day. He bought this suit a few years ago and has gotten very little use since then. It’s a dark navy suit with a black dress shirt and black bow tie. As he’s hanging it into the closet, Seb comes running back into the room with Robert in tow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s your map!” Seb says thrusting a piece of paper towards Aaron. It’s a crudely yet detailed map of the house and Aaron is impressed with how quickly Seb drew it. He's still too young to know how to write, so the rooms are just different symbols. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I’ll be sure to carry with me everywhere I go,” Aaron promises, folding the paper in half and sticking it in his pocket. Seb grins at Aaron then at Robert and runs back out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to stay in here, you’re more than welcome to stay in my room,” Robert’s voice drops suggestively, stepping into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t that be weird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, because of Seb? My bisexuality isn’t a secret. He knows I’ve dated men and women,” Robert replies with a casual shrug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he’s only just met me,” Aaron wavers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert just lifts his eyebrows then shrugs again, “It’s up to you. Offer still stands though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron smiles but doesn’t say anything. He thinks maybe at least the first night he’ll sleep in here. This house is Seb’s and Robert’s, and he wouldn’t want to make Seb feel like he’s intruding on his own father if Aaron slept in Robert’s bed. But the offer is very tempting. He didn’t get to London so early just so he could sleep in a different bed than Robert in the same house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day is spent entertaining Seb and listening to all his whimsical stories. Robert is there most of the time, but a few times he steps into his study to take calls from the gallery. Still, it’s a great first day in London, and all the nerves that Aaron had on his train down seem to evaporate as he laughs alongside Seb and Robert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day of Aaron’s showing creeps up quicker than he wanted. Spending time with Robert and Seb these past four days have been the best. He didn’t think he would take to Seb so quickly, but the kid is a little firecracker, and full of personality. An added bonus is the way Robert looks at Aaron whenever he interacts with Seb. As if he could just kiss Aaron for being so nice to his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron almost forgot the whole reason he had come to London in the first place. Robert had seemingly cleared as much of his schedule as possible just so he could spend time with Aaron, and it’s like he’s been living in some other world. One where he was in a proper relationship with Robert and they lived together and co-parented Seb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thoughts like that are dangerous, however, and he knows it. This thing with Robert is still so new and so fragile, but he can’t help but fall completely under Robert’s spell. Any poison that Chas tried to fill Aaron’s ears with before he came down, went into one ear and out the other. Because Aaron knows Robert better than Chas or Katie could ever know. Any annoyance or hatred they might have had was years ago. Aaron knows this new Robert, the one that has grown in the past fifteen years since he left Emmerdale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Robert as a dad is also a sight to behold. He’s so gentle with Seb, a father Aaron wishes he could have had growing up. And Seb seems to likewise adore his father. It’s incredibly cute to watch the pair of them interact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron’s thoughts are on Seb and Robert as he knots his bowtie in place, feeling anxious. Robert has given updates to Aaron in the past couple of days, like the number of guests that are coming and other tidbits. But it hadn’t felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>, until this instance. His art is going to be displayed to hundreds of people, and they’ll be dissecting and discussing it. And...possibly buy it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron comes down the stairs feeling nervous for a multitude of reasons. He thinks his heart is going to burst out of his chest the way it’s beating so quickly. When he gets to the kitchen, both Robert and Seb are at the large breakfast table chatting. Twin pairs of eyes land on Aaron and he feels himself shrink at the attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron!” Seb shouts and pushes himself off the stool to come running towards him. He’s in some footie pajamas, and Aaron hates that he’s jealous of a kid right now. “You look so fancy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron pats Seb’s head softly, a rush of affection coursing through his body as he brushes some of his hair out of his eyes. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> fancy,” Robert’s voice pipes up, breaking the small moment between Aaron and Seb. Aaron looks up and sees Robert staring at him with a heated look. “Didn’t know you cleaned up so well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron could very well say the same thing for Robert. He’s wearing a brilliant cool gray suit with a deep teal tie. It’s breathtaking and Aaron has to clear his throat and avert his eyes, lest he says something daft in front of Robert’s kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I could get used to seeing you in a suit,” Robert continues, apparently not as concerned about saying such things in front of Seb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron clears his throat, feeling a blush creep onto his cheeks, the blatant way Robert is checking him out. Luckily, the moment is broken when Seb squeezes between them, oblivious to the tension between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, I’m going to your show!” Seb exclaims, reaching up to Aaron. He laughs and picks the kid up so that he can wrap his small arms around Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Daddy already promised me!” Seb replies excitedly. Aaron’s heart swells in his chest for many reasons, but the main one is knowing that he’ll have another showing at SITE, which until now, he didn’t think he would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Second showings are always a lot less stressful than the first,” Robert tells Aaron, placing a hand on Seb’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we have plenty of time to discuss your next showings,” Robert continues, as if he knew the worry that Aaron has been carrying. It’s astonishing how much they can read each other. As if they’ve known each other for years, instead of mere months. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seb continues chattering in Aaron’s arms for a while talking about how much he likes Aaron’s art, until the doorbell goes off. “That will be the babysitter,” Robert says, leaving Aaron and Seb in the kitchen while he goes to answer the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you nervous?” Seb whispers in Aaron’s ear, pulling back to look at Aaron. His innocent green eyes staring at Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Aaron admits to the little kid. He doesn’t think he’d admit as much to Robert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seb is quiet for a bit, but then pulls a small little toy out of his pocket and hands it to Aaron. “Daddy gave me this when I went to school, for good luck. It will be your good luck charm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Aaron can say anything, Robert walks back into the kitchen with the same young woman from the day Aaron met Seb. “Alright little man, I think it’s time for your bedtime, what do you say?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Seb grumbles a little, and Aaron places him on the floor so he can go to bed. “Good luck, Aaron!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron smiles and gives a small wave to Seb, “Thanks kiddo. And thanks for my good luck charm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seb gives an enthusiastic smile and nod, and follows the babysitter out of the kitchen. Robert watches them for a bit before turning around to look at Aaron. “Good luck charm?” he prompts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For tonight,” Aaron says, lifting the small toy. Robert’s eyes go soft when he sees which toy it is, and it warms Aaron’s body. He likes seeing Robert be soft like this, like it’s just reserved for himself and Seb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert smiles and gives Aaron a quick kiss, “Are you ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...yeah, think so,” Aaron replies, but his stomach heaves with nerves. Robert smiles, and takes Aaron’s hand to walk them to his car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron feels like a thousand different emotions are rioting internally as Robert drives them to the gallery. He thinks he’s going to vibrate into his seat and disappear. If he had been nervous when Robert first had taken him to SITE, then it’s nothing to how he’s feeling right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert, for his part, tries to keep the conversation flowing but Aaron is hardly listening. He keeps flipping his phone over and over, and bouncing his leg up and down. Every bad thought and insecure feeling comes to the forefront of his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this place gonna have alcohol?” Aaron abruptly asks, interrupting Robert mid sentence. Not that Aaron could have told you what exactly Robert had been nattering on about beforehand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Robert assures with a smug smile, “Gets patrons’ wallets loose and more willing to buy.” He throws a wink to Aaron, but that’s not why Aaron had been asking. It was more for himself, so he can get through this night with less pent up nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They fall into a silence afterwards, Robert wisely deciding not to force a one-sided conversation. Aaron just stares out the window, watching the London nightlife pass him by. After a while, he looks at his phone and sees three texts all wishing him luck for tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I already told Rob this is YOUR night, not his. Go impress everyone! x</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ from Victoria, causing Aaron to breathe out a laugh. He tries to imagine Vic warning Robert and it makes him smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’ll kill it m8!’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>from Adam.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Love you! Go show those rich pomps your talent xxxx’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>from Chas, accompanied by a picture of herself smiling wildly and giving a thumbs up. The texts bring a smile to Aaron’s face, the first one since he was in the kitchen with Seb and Robert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Robert pulls into the car park, there’s already a good amount of people milling about and entering the gallery. It mortifies Aaron. He sits in the car motionless, willing the seat to swallow him whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Robert asks next to Aaron. But he doesn’t say anything, his heart pulsing loudly in his ears. Robert touches Aaron’s chin and moves it so Aaron is looking at him. He reaches forward and kisses away the conflicted frown on Aaron’s face, “You’re going to smash it. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you be so sure?” Aaron whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well for one, I think you’re the most talented artist ever,” Robert declares confidently, stealing another kiss. “But more importantly, you have Seb’s good luck charm. Nothing ever bad has happened to him while carrying it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron barks out a surprised laugh and kisses Robert sweetly. “Well if I have Seb’s good luck charm, then you’re right. Nothing bad is going to happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit,” Robert murmurs, “Come on, Mr. Artist. We have an adoring public to greet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as Aaron thought, the gallery is filled with so many people. He feels ready to turn around and run, but Robert places a gentle hand on the small of his back, “Relax. You got this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron gulps a little, but nods, feeling like he might be able to get through this night if Robert is next to him speaking such encouraging words. They move further into the gallery, and at night, with the artificial lights hitting the pieces, they all seem to glow. They’re almost more illuminating here than when Aaron first saw them a few days ago. He feels pride fill himself as he looks at the thirteen pieces. His creations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robert!” someone shouts, waving at both Aaron and Robert. He comes jogging over, a large smile plastered on his smile, “Good job, mate! Everyone has already been buzzing about the showing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Robert smoothly says, voice velvet to Aaron’s ears. “Of course, I have to give credit to the artist. Paul, this is Aaron Dingle. Aaron, this is SITE’s solicitor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Paul’s eyebrows lift when he realizes who Aaron is and sticks his hand out with a pleasant smile. He has a faint Scottish accent when he says, “I’m an art lover as well as a lawyer. And your art is fantastic, Mr. Dingle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron shakes Paul’s hand, feeling awkward and unsure of what to say. “Er, thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert laughs, touching Aaron’s back again. “He’s modest. I think Aaron will be a defining artist for SITE.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is the highest praise Aaron has heard Robert say about his art and it makes his heart rate double. It feels like he has large expectations to fill, and he hopes Robert won’t be disappointed in him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t agree more,” Paul says jovially, lifting his hand at a server and beckoning them here. “How about a toast, to Mr. Dingle’s great art, and to the continued success of SITE?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert makes an approving sound and takes a flute of champagne and a glass of whiskey from the server. He hands the whiskey to Aaron with a wink and lifts his own glass up towards Paul’s. “To Aaron,” Robert says softly, staring at him intently. The three of them clink their glasses against each other’s, and Aaron feels stuffy and a bit of a fraud standing here with Robert and Paul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I steal Robert for a bit, Aaron?” Paul asks after taking a sip of his own champagne. “Just need to go over a few business matters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sure,” Aaron says distantly, his stomach dropping. He didn’t think Robert would leave his side during the night, and now the prospect of speaking to strangers makes his anxiety flare up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t be long,” Robert assures with a smile. He gives Aaron’s hand a reassuring squeeze and then follows Paul out of the crowd. Aaron takes another large sip of his whiskey, feeling nervous and alone. There are people around him engaged in conversation and he slinks over to a corner to people watch for a while, trying to calm himself down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert doesn’t come back after five minutes, and Aaron realizes he probably won’t be coming back any time soon. Thinking it’s probably better for the artist to engage with people instead of brooding in the corner, Aaron decides to walk around and look at his art. The last time he’ll get to look at it before people start snatching it up and taking it home. He watches with a small smile as people ‘ooh’ and ‘aah’ at his art until he comes face to face with the piece he created after he slept with Robert. There’s another man standing at the podium, admiring it, but Aaron doesn’t pay him any attention, focusing more on the art. He thinks back to his conversation with Chas about this piece, and about Jackson, and Robert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you like this piece?” the man finally asks, breaking Aaron’s thoughts, nodding to the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Aaron says softly, looking at it. He always secretly loved this piece, as it reminds him of the passion between Robert and him that first time together. It’s one of the most personal pieces he’s ever blown, and part of him wishes he hadn’t decided to put it up for sale. “Might be my favorite piece here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mine too,” the man agrees, sighing at it. “Unfortunately it’s already been purchased.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” The news shatters Aaron’s mood. So, he’ll never see it again. This personal moment between Robert and Aaron, captured in glass, will be displayed in some pompous asshole’s home. Never to be seen by Aaron ever again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Supposedly it was purchased even before tonight. Guess whoever bought it, saw what we see in it, eh?” the man grins at Aaron, as if they’re friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” Aaron grunts, uninterested in having a conversation with this bloke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you an art critic?” the man continues, completely unaware of Aaron’s lack of enthusiasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Aaron starts, realizing this man doesn’t even know who Aaron is, “No, I’m-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an art critic, been writing about art for years now,” the man interrupts Aaron. “I love art, glass art, especially. I feel like it captures a certain vulnerability of the artist, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron realizes this man, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>art critic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, has little interest really in what Aaron has to say. So he just gives an uninterested shrug, “Yeah, suppose you’re right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think the artist is a lonely man, evident in his art…” the art critic continues, oblivious to Aaron’s disinterest and annoyance. But before the art critic can continue to dissect Aaron’s personality from his art, Aaron just walks away. He grabs another glass of whiskey that is floating around by various servers. He takes a gulp from it and winces as the alcohol hits the back of his throat. It’s strong and exactly what he needs after hearing that daft critic prattle on. He walks for a bit before noticing Robert talking to an older balding man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re in the middle of some sort of conversation, not a pleasant one given the way the older man looks like he’s sucking on a lemon. Aaron gets close enough to hear the tail end of their conversation, standing a polite distance so that he’s not blatantly eavesdropping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, this is why you’ll never be better than me. You had this artist in your hands and you gave it up. Now you’re here at </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> gallery looking at his art,” Robert smugly tells the man lifting his champagne flute and deliberately clinking against the man’s. “Drink up Lawrence, it’s the good kind. The kind your gallery will never be able to afford.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the man, Lawrence, can say anything, Robert clocks Aaron and comes over with a warm smile. It’s so nice compared to the acid laced words he just exchanged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem very pleased with yourself,” Aaron observes with no bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Robert sighs, satisfied. “That was my old boss. I used to work for his gallery for years before I opened my own. He never saw my talent, and now here he is, looking at your art at my gallery. It’s just good irony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron just gives a rueful smile and shakes his head. It’s been interesting to watch Robert in his element here. And that includes him being a little shit to that other bloke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you enjoying yourself?” Robert softly asks, stepping into Aaron’s space. He has these beautifully pale green eyes that soften as he looks at Aaron. And for a moment, Aaron can forget about everything that is happening around him and just gaze at Robert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...” Aaron clears his throat, “Yeah, fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert furrows his eyebrows together, staring hard at Aaron. As if he’s trying to decipher the plain words Aaron just said. Just as though he’s about to say something, someone calls Robert’s name and the moment is broken. He turns and recognizes the person calling him, and with a sheepish and apologetic smile, he tells Aaron he’ll be back and saunters over to a group of people.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron smiles, watching Robert walk away. But once he knows that Robert won’t see him, the smile dies on his lips and Aaron chews on his lip thoughtfully. He takes another lap around the gallery, to admire his own work glistening in the light. But just like before, he hears snippets of people’s conversation and how they think they understand Aaron just because they stand in this room looking at his art. It’s more than Aaron can bear, and without giving it another thought, he walks right out of the gallery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once outside, Aaron realizes he doesn’t have anywhere to go. Anyone to see, for that matter. The only person he knows in there is Robert. It’s a rather lonely thought. Especially when he’s used to being surrounded by so much family in Emmerdale, or even just Adam and Vic. But here? He feels lonelier than he’s ever felt. On a night that’s supposed to be the most successful night of his career.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tries to shake the dark thoughts. Aaron has been looking for any way to self-sabotage tonight, and he knows what these maudlin thoughts will accomplish. Lashing out. Getting angry. So he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t really work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a frustrated sigh, Aaron seats himself on the steps that lead from the lower car park sidewalk up to the gallery and looks up at the night sky. The light pollution of London drowns out the stars, something that Aaron has taken for granted in Emmerdale. Instead of the inky sky and stars, he just sees a haze of purples and grays, with very few stars shining in the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron hasn’t smoked in years, but what he wouldn’t give to have a cigarette now as he sits on these cold steps. He pulls out his phone and reads the texts from Vic, Adam, and Chas again, his heart sinking. Now more than ever, he wishes they were here. Robert has tried to be by Aaron’s side, but he’s working himself so he’s had to leave Aaron on his own. It’s just been overwhelming and more than Aaron can handle by himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes the little toy that Seb handed him earlier in the evening and some of the anxiety bleeds out of Aaron. It’s a small little toy bird, and Aaron smiles softly at it thinking about Seb holding onto it when he first went to preschool. Hell, he even wishes Seb could be here tonight, instead of whoever the fuck knows when his next showing will be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he broods on the steps, he hears a familiar voice call out, “Oi! Have you seen the guest of honor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron smiles despite his sour mood, pockets the toy, and looks up to see Robert stumbling towards him. The lights from the gallery illuminate Robert’s silhouette, making it difficult to make out Robert’s face, until he collapses next to Aaron. “Fuck, these steps are cold!” he complains, rubbing his hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s concrete, whatdya expect?” Aaron replies with a smile that he feels is forced and probably doesn’t reach his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert just hums for a few seconds before asking, “What are you doing out here?” There’s only concern in his voice and yet it just sounds accusatory to Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I couldn’t be in there for another second.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing for me in there! Just a bunch of vultures surrounding my work and actin’ like they know me because they can buy my art,” Aaron exclaims. “They don’t know me, no one does. No one was there for me tonight, and I didn’t want to be in there anymore. I don’t want to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore. I just want to go home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert stares at Aaron with an inscrutable face for a long time, making Aaron feeling like some kind of petulant child throwing a tantrum. He blinks a few times and then gets up, dusting his trousers. “Okay. Let’s go home,” he says softly, giving his hand to Aaron to clasp and pull Aaron to his feet. Aaron’s not sure what to make of all this, but he feels grateful Robert isn’t putting up a fight and willing to go now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me just text Leyla that we’re leaving,” Robert waves his phone in the air while they walk to Robert’s car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” Aaron whispers, his voice halfway stuck in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert sits in the car, nose buried in his phone while he presumably texts Leyla. Then, without another word, Robert starts the car and they leave Aaron’s first gallery showing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive back to Robert’s flat is quiet and rather uncomfortable. Aaron doesn’t know what to say, and with Robert’s silence, he’s not sure if Robert is upset with him. When Robert pulls into the garage, Aaron is out of the car before Robert has the chance to turn the car off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron starts undoing his bowtie as he’s walking up the stairs, eager to get out of his suit. But just as Aaron starts to climb the stairs, he hears the door to the garage go and Robert’s voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron,” Robert says softly, causing him to stop on the stairs and turn back. Robert stands in the foyer, looking magnificent just as he did all night, staring intently at Aaron. The backlight from the hallway gives Robert this stupidly angelic appearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did fantastic tonight. Everyone truly loved your work. That’s something to be proud of, something to celebrate,” Robert genuinely tells Aaron. A flush of embarrassment heats Aaron’s face and he’s thankful there’s only ambient lighting in the flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Aaron quietly says back, gripping his tie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And for what it’s worth,” Robert continues, taking a step closer towards the stairs. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> was there for you. In the gallery, here, wherever you need me to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron doesn’t say anything, but he deflates on the stairs. There are stupid words inching up his throat threatening to spill out of his mouth. But it’s too soon. Too fast. So he stamps down those words and he gives a small and tired smile to Robert instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s worth more than you know,” Aaron finally admits. He touches the top of the stair railing once and then continues up the stairs. Robert doesn’t follow him, electing to stay on the first floor for a bit longer. Aaron doesn’t go to Robert’s bedroom, but to the guest room instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dreams of Seb and Robert and fire and glass that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a quiet knock the next morning, waking Aaron up. Disorientated, he trips over his feet to see who it is. Half expecting to see Seb or even some cleaner, he’s momentarily shocked to see Robert standing there with a pleasant smile. He’s already changed out of his night clothes into a smart dress shirt and trousers, making Aaron feel underdressed and awkward standing in a tee and his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I come in?” Robert asks softly, he’s holding some objects under a cloth, and Aaron’s curiosity gets the better of him, opening the door wider and letting Robert through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Robert steps into the room, he goes and places whatever he’s holding on the nightstand and takes the cloth off with a flourish. Underneath, are two pieces of glass - two of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aaron’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> work. One is the piece from the night before, the one that the art critic had said was purchased before the show had started. The other one...he had not seen in years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron feels speechless, staring at these two pieces. Two pieces he never thought he would ever see sitting next to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You once asked me why I wanted you to be part of my gallery,” Robert starts, placing the older piece in Aaron’s hands so he can look at it. “I can’t make art for shit, but I know when I see talent. And this piece here? It was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen in my life. I know...that it’s personal to you. I could tell from the way it was made, that it tells a story.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert sits next to Aaron on the bed as Aaron takes the glass into his hands. A lump lodges right in Aaron’s throat as he blinks at this piece. It’s the first piece he ever made after Jackson’s death. It was a representation of Aaron’s own heartbreak. He touches the piece, feeling the smoothness of the glass and gazes at the blue shards deep within the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never thought I’d see this again,” Aaron murmurs, entranced by his own work. He looks up to see Robert watching him closely. “Why are you showing me this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew when I saw this, I had to have you. I had never wanted an artist as much as I wanted you,” Robert confesses. “You’re so bloody talented, Aaron. I don’t want you to think for a second that you’re not. And you might not believe it, but you’re the best artist I’ve ever had in my gallery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron doesn’t know what to say to that - he never knows what to say or do under such high compliments. Instead, he awkwardly clears his throat and nods at the second piece. The one that was almost a representation of Aaron and Robert’s passion. “Why did you buy this one? I would’ve given it to you if you liked it so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert quirks his lips into a soft smile, “Because I wanted to be your first patron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth spreads through Aaron’s chest, pleased at Robert’s words. The gesture means more to Aaron than he thought it would, but he can’t find the words to convey it. So he pushes himself closer to Robert and kisses him earnestly. Robert kisses back, and wraps his arms around Aaron. It’s a simple kiss, with no destination in mind. Something almost domestic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me something about you,” Aaron says softly after breaking away, and pressing closer to Robert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you want to know?” Robert asks back just as softly, carding his fingers through Aaron’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want to tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My mother...she died in a fire,” Robert says softly against Aaron’s head. The admission startles him and he tries to pull back, but Robert keeps holding him. “Your art scares me sometimes, but it’s also the most powerful thing I’ve ever seen. You can tame something so wicked, and it’s...breathtaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron smiles softly and wiggles a little in Robert’s embrace to get comfortable. He feels three words dance on his lips that were there last night. It would freak both of them out. But the steady breathing coming from Robert, and as Aaron gazes at the two pieces of glass that he made...he can’t help but wonder that maybe, just maybe, Robert feels the same way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The moment is over soon enough when Seb comes barreling into the room and jumps onto the bed with Aaron and Robert. He asks what’s for breakfast and Aaron can’t help but laugh. It’s perfect, this little bubble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they’re walking out the room, Aaron spares one last glance at the two pieces of glass, smiling.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for the delay in getting this out. I’ve been going through a lot of personal things, but I do hope this part was worth the wait!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Say You Need Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robert is slowly emerging from sleep when he hears the sheets rustling next to him. Whatever it is that Aaron is up to, Robert is too tired and lazy to open his eyes and see. The rustling stops after a few moments, but Robert doesn’t feel Aaron next to him, nor did the door open. Curiosity finally gets the best of him and peers his eyes open to see Aaron perched on the loveseat by the bed engrossed in a sketchbook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’,” Robert’s voice has sleep still clinging to it, making it sound rough. Robert is not much of a morning person, and usually Aaron isn’t either, making this morning a bit unusual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron just grunts in response, but there’s something sparkling in his eyes when he looks at Robert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See something interesting?” Robert asks, stretching on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert smiles and closes his eyes again, knowing whatever Aaron is up to, it’s best to leave him alone. Now that he knows what Aaron is doing, the sounds of a pencil lightly scraping against paper fills the room. It’s soothing and Robert starts to drift. It’s been four days since the show, and Robert knows it’s only a matter of time before Aaron heads back to Emmerdale. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a thought that Robert really doesn’t want to think about. He’s grown used to Aaron’s presence in his home, a week of living domestically has made Robert a lovesick fool. But Aaron has made Robert’s life feel complete in a way that he felt he’s been missing for years. And the way that he and Seb have taken to each other has made Robert’s heart swell in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” Robert hears Aaron ask. Robert opens his eyes again, and Aaron is still sketching, but pauses to look up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soft lad,” Aaron says, finally getting up from the loveseat and walking back to the bed. He sits on the other edge of the bed and runs his fingers down Robert’s chest. Robert hums and arches his back a little to meet Aaron’s touch. Aaron’s fingers are like little wisps and goosebumps on his skin raised under his ministrations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s silent for a bit, both of them just breathing softly. But it’s a good silence between them - one that will probably end the moment that Seb wakes up and barrels in the room. Aaron shifts a little, causing Robert to open his eyes again. When he does, he sees Aaron handing him the opened sketchbook.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert pushes himself up by his elbows to take the sketchbook and look at it properly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a sketch of Robert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mostly, Robert’s form isn’t all that defined. Lines sketched over each other to give the form of Robert’s body. The defining piece of the drawing is Robert’s hands. They stretch out from his body, sprawled out on the bed, and Aaron accentuates the arms in dark lines coming from the body into a light line as it turns in the hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert raises an eyebrow up towards Aaron who has been watching Robert intently. When their gazes meet, Robert hands the sketchbook back to Aaron. “I don’t think anyone has ever sketched me before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron just shrugs a little, looking at the sketch and then closing it. “Don’t have a lot of artists in your bed, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the only artist I ever want in my bed,” Robert says with a wink and leans forward to Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Aaron scrunches his face but doesn’t pull away when Robert kisses him chastely on the mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you know you have to sketch me all the time now,” Robert tells Aaron smugly when they pull away. “Or at least let me keep that sketch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t take you for an exhibitionist,” Aaron says, stroking the sketchbook absent-mindedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only for you,” Robert shoots Aaron a wink and gets up from the bed to prove a point. He walks to the en-suite completely naked. He freshens up a bit, knowing once Seb comes in, he’ll have to start breakfast and there won’t be a moment to do so later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they’re cleaning up after breakfast, Robert touches the small of Aaron’s back to get his attention. “I have something to give you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seb has already left the kitchen in favor of playing with his toys in the living room. Curious, Aaron follows Robert into his study, which before this moment, Aaron had not been in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s decorated in the same kind of style as the rest of the home. Warm colors of furniture and varying mediums of artwork. Sitting proud on one of the built-in shelves are Aaron’s two pieces of glass that Robert had shown him the day after the showing. It fills Aaron with the same pleasure as when he first saw them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert circles around the desk and rummages through one of the drawers while Aaron stands awkwardly in front of the desk. Finally, Robert pulls something out of the drawer and walks back to Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is for you,” Robert hands Aaron an envelope with Aaron’s name written in tidy letters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Aaron asks pointlessly as he opens the envelope. Inside is a check made out to Aaron, the amount makes Aaron stagger back and reach out to grab the back of a chair to hold himself. It’s the most money he’s ever seen, and it’s addressed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We sold seven of your pieces. Five during the showing, and the final two were sold yesterday,” Robert explains with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This-” Aaron is at a loss for words, “You still need your cut taken out, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I already deducted SITE’s percentage before I cut the check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron is reminded of the first conversation he and Robert had about SITE. About how Robert had promised Aaron he would make him richer. That seems to be an understatement, looking at the amount written on the check. Aaron could buy himself better materials, even a new furnace. The one he’s had is ancient, and the thought of buying himself a new one makes him giddy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s another matter we also have to discuss,” Robert says, gesturing to the two chairs in front of the desk. Aaron doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to how quickly Robert can turn informal to business like. “Your next showing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Already?” Aaron feels overwhelmed. He had just finished the first showing, and they’re already talking of the next showing. Was it just like Chas had said? That it’s going to be just Aaron making art and art and art with no respite? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I’m scheduling another so soon only because you’re new. Once we’ve established you as an artist, the showings will be only a yearly occurrence. I’m just trying to expose you as much as possible,” Robert says, almost as if he read Aaron’s mind. “Plus, we already have eight of your pieces already, so you won’t have to make as many as the first showing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when are you planning the next one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In three months,” comes the swift reply. “And I won’t drag you to this one. I know...it’s not your scene.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t really spoken much about Aaron’s reaction to the showing. Aaron always thought it might be because Robert just wanted to give him space, but now, he just feels embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Aaron says, but to his relief, Robert just looks confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you sorry for? It’s perfectly normal for artists not to be at their showings after the first one. And I don’t want you to do something you’re not comfortable with,” Robert reassures, placing a gentle hand on Aaron’s knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron stares at the knee for a few moments, and he’s taken with a deep sense of understanding and love. How many times had people in his life forced him to do things he didn’t want to do? And here’s Robert seeing through him and understanding things Aaron can’t really put to words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could just say it. Tell Robert he loves him. But distance holds him back. He’s going to be leaving London soon. So he doesn’t. He’s a coward, and just rests his hand atop of Robert’s and they share a secret smile between the pair of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe words don’t need to be said. Because this moment between them feels a lot like love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After their meeting in the study, Aaron stays only two more days. They both act like the two days are for an execution or something, the way they both pretend it’s not almost over. Robert didn’t think it was going to be this difficult, but he’s gotten used to Aaron’s presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day Aaron is due to return to Emmerdale, they first go to drop Seb off at daycare. He gives Aaron a long hug and is reluctant to let go, the sight moves Robert. He’s never seen his son take to anyone outside of Robert and he knows Seb is going to miss Aaron just as much as Robert will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we still talk every day?” Seb asks when he finally pulls away from Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk loads, I promise,” Aaron says, ruffling Seb’s hair. The answer seems to placate Seb, who nods and then gives a shy smile to Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tonight, little man,” Robert tells Seb and doesn’t miss the way Aaron’s eyes flicker. Seb nods again and gives both Aaron and Robert a hug before the daycare receptionist holds Seb’s hand and takes him to the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive to the station is quiet, both of them seemingly lost in their own thoughts. Robert parks the car along the curb to the station and gets out to help Aaron with his small suitcase. It’s all pretense, but Aaron seems generous enough not to make fun of him about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both just stand in front of each other at a loss for words. Aaron fiddles with the handle of his suitcase. Robert breaks the silence by reaching into his car and pulling out something he had bought for Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is for you,” Robert hands a small wrapped box to Aaron. With a curious look, Aaron takes it and unwraps it. He lets out a huff of a laugh when he sees that it’s a smart watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that way you always know when I’m calling and pick up your phone,” Robert explains with a smirk. Aaron laughs and continues to look at the watch but soon his face turns from amused to sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ever wish you could be in two places at one time?” Aaron asks when Robert makes a questioning noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert pauses for a moment, churning the question in his head a few times. “Not particularly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert touches Aaron’s hand that’s holding the watch box, “I know why you’re asking, though. I don’t want you to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron chews his lip thoughtfully then purses them. “When am I going to see you again? Two months? Three? More?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be sooner than that, I promise,” Robert reassures, but it feels heavy on his tongue. Like he’s lying. And maybe he is. He doesn’t actually know when he’ll see Aaron again. He had neglected his work the past couple of days in favor of being with Aaron, and he knows he has so much to catch up on. Then there’s the added part of attending to new work too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well…” Aaron trails off, looking out to the platform.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Robert agrees. The goodbye feels anticlimactic, but Robert doesn’t know what else to say. He reaches out and envelopes Aaron into a hug, and they sway back and forth gently. If Robert were any more selfish, he’d tell Aaron he loves him. But he can’t. Not with the unpredictable nature of their relationship. Would it give Aaron false hope? Would it give </span>
  <em>
    <span>Robert</span>
  </em>
  <span> false hope?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’ll be seeing you later,” Aaron tells Robert when they pull away from each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care,” Robert says softly, heart halfway up his throat. Aaron gives Robert a tight smile and picks up his small suitcase, walking away without looking back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert stays there until he can’t see Aaron anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Returning to Emmerdale was met with little fanfare for the most part. Chas throws a proper Dingle do upon arriving, celebrating Aaron’s success. It feels like a breath of fresh air compared to the art showing, but that’s something Aaron keeps to himself, lest it makes Chas smug. For the most part, she holds her tongue about Robert and it’s a small win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vic and Diane sidle up to Aaron and ask about Robert. Aaron answers their questions and sticks with them throughout the evening. Until Adam comes by and coerces Aaron into a few rounds of darts. The familiarity of being in the Woolpack feels comfortable and it eases some of the sadness that Aaron felt when he left Robert. He’s reminded of all the people who love Aaron and it’s not the end of the world to be away from Robert. Still, he does miss the routine he had created with the two Sugdens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After the do, Aaron holes himself in the Mill with his unpacked luggage. He stares at the check, chewing his lip. He knows it’s his money, but the moment he starts to spend it, it will make everything...</span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not as though the past ten days hadn’t been real. But it was almost like he could pretend he was living two lives. Now, he’s home, and he has in hands a check he earned due to his craft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron deposits the money after a few days, and starts with small things to buy. He gets himself a new blowpipe and a blowtorch. Next, he buys raw materials to make his own soda lime glass. He usually buys glass that he can use to blow, but has wanted to make his own glass for years. Now that glassblowing has become his full time occupation, Aaron can experiment more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the evenings, Aaron will either text or call Robert and they spend the majority of the evening talking to each other. Because he has more time to make fewer pieces, Aaron can relax and spend more time talking to Robert. They both talk about when they’ll see each other again, but nothing concrete is ever made. Each phone call ends with promises to see each other soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A month and a half after returning to Emmerdale, Aaron finishes seven pieces and sends them all to SITE in a timely manner. It probably makes Alicia and all the other SITE people happy with his quicker turnaround than last time. Robert shows his appreciation by sending a series of texts, each talking about the pieces and Aaron’s talent. It still makes him blush - not used to being heavily complimented on his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because all his evenings are spent talking to Robert, Aaron hasn’t made much time going to the Woolpack. It’s a relatively empty evening, Katie and Chas are on one side of the bar no doubt gossiping. He sits himself on the other side of the bar, and soon enough, Chas sees him, her face lights up, and she hurriedly makes her way to his end of the bar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiya love,” Chas says excitedly, handing him a pint. “Haven’t seen you in a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I finished up my pieces for the next show,” Aaron tells her and she beams at him. He swipes through his phone so she can see all the finished pieces that he had sent and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>oohs </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>aahs </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the appropriate moments. Soon though, some punters need Chas’s attention so she pats Aaron’s arm lightly before returning to her job. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrolls through his phone idly while taking sips of his beer. His solitude is short lived when he looks up and sees Katie sidle up next to him, placing her wine glass on the bar next to his pint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” she says with an innocent smile, “Chas tells me you and Robert are business partners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron has no opinion of Katie. She’s his mum’s best friend and has been around Aaron’s life long enough, but he couldn’t really care about her. He looks at her coolly before casually shrugging, “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raises her eyebrows as if she’s surprised. “That’s a big commitment...think you partnered with the right person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the same song that Chas has been singing for the past four months. It would be entertaining if it wasn’t so annoying. “Is that really something that concerns you?” he asks flatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what charm Robert has put on to get you to not be worried, but you should know he’s a wolf in sheep’s clothing. He doesn’t care about people, and who he hurts to get what he wants,” Katie says, tucking her hair behind her ear. Whether it’s consciously done or not, she uses her left hand, flashing her wedding ring. Aaron knows the story of Robert, Andy, and Katie. But it’s been years, and Katie is back with Andy and happily married. So all this does is make Aaron see an embittered ex who hasn’t let go of the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you hoping to accomplish by telling me this?” Aaron asks, bored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just saying,” Katie says innocently, widening her eyes. “I know Robert Sugden.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. You knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>a</span>
  </em>
  <span> Robert Sugden. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> know Robert Sugden. And he ain’t like that. Not any more. So I’d stick my nose in things I have a clue about, if I were you,” Aaron finishes his pint and slams it onto the bar harder than usual. It causes Chas to stop chatting with Zak and come over to the pair of them with a curious face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything alright?” she asks, glancing between Aaron and Katie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just fine, I were just leaving,” Aaron says, tossing a couple of pounds on the bar and leaving without a second word. Aaron’s anger boils under his skin as he stomps out of the pub and back to the Mill. The hardest part of coming back to Emmerdale has been the mudslinging about Robert. They don’t know him like Aaron does. It’s been fifteen years, and Aaron can finally understand why Robert doesn’t want to come back. How could anyone when they would have to deal with that lot?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he’s making his way up the driveway to the Mill, he hears crunching behind him. “Oi!” Chas’s voice rings out behind Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Aaron turns around to face Chas, who has a thunderous look upon her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that in the pub with you and Katie? She had a right face on,” Chas crosses her arms over her chest and raises her eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t concern you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s me best mate. And you’re my son. So yeah, I do think it concerns me,” Chas pointedly says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron just stares at her for a bit, before rolling his eyes. “She was just slagging Robert off, and I didn’t want to hear it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have a soft spot for him. It’s not our fault we all know what he’s like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And like I told Katie, you don’t know him anymore. I didn’t spend almost two weeks with him in London because he’s bad company,” Aaron defends heatedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron doesn’t think he’s making any sort of face, but something gives him away because Chas widens her eyes and says, “Oh Aaron, please tell me you didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t what?” Aaron asks but he knows it’s useless, she’s sussed him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Robert! How stupid can you be? He’ll only use you and then discard you when he gets bored.” Chas exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know ‘im,” Aaron defends again, anger rising up his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>enough</span>
  </em>
  <span>! How can you let him fool you like this?” Chas demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you think you can dictate my life?” Aaron levels with a cool face. He’s had enough of Chas butting her head into his business with Robert. Since the moment Robert first came to Emmerdale to see Aaron, Chas has done nothing but try to get Aaron to believe her poisonous words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chas splutters as she tries to backtrack. “I’m not! I’m just looking out for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a child anymore, so maybe you should stop treating me like one. If you can’t accept that, then I don’t want you in my life.” And without another word, Aaron turns on his heel and finishes his walk into the Mill. He can hear Chas calling after him, but he doesn’t acknowledge her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron misses both Robert and Seb more than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been two weeks since Aaron and Chas had their falling out. She’s called him a few times and even has knocked on his front door, but Aaron continues to ignore her. He knows he’ll eventually forgive her, but he’s still too keyed up and mad at her to bring himself to talk to her right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he does the thing he does the best when he’s upset, play video games. He spends days just headshotting zombies and brooding until he starts to get cabin fever. There are only so many video games he can take before his hands start itching for the blowpipe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second week of his self-imposed isolation, Aaron goes to his workshop. All his pieces for the next showing are complete, so with nothing else to do, Aaron starts to experiment with new techniques. He starts off with making marble sized pieces of glass, with varying forms of perfection and imperfections. There’s no goal in making the pieces at first, if only to practice some of his breathing techniques and control of small pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hours pass and Aaron keeps blowing these small little pieces of oblong glass. Each with a dazzling different color. From reds, to blues, to yellows, each piece is different from one another. After he finishes each piece, he drops it in his container of water. Some of the pieces break completely, while others splinter and crack. By the time he’s done with his little experiment, he’s left with at least twenty small egg shaped pieces of glass, all sparkling and shining in their own unique way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like little pieces of unattainable stars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Picking up his pipe and raising up to his lips, he thinks about Robert’s vibrant smile. He’s never felt such inspiration from someone before. Almost like a proper muse, the kinds from a fairytale or something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets the memory of Robert’s laughter and Seb’s rambunctious personality guide his hands as he frees the glass from the pipe. It starts to balloon out into the fire, and Aaron pulls out his tools to start letting it shape. A trail of sweat goes down his neck as he spends minutes upon minutes shaping up the main piece of the sculpture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The piece starts off in jet-black and blooms into deep purples and indigos. Once the piece has taken a spherical shape hollowed out, Aaron takes the bucket of the stars and drops them into the hot piece of glass. They stick inside the hot glass and melt into one piece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It takes only a few minutes to finish up the piece. The night sky. Limitless and infinite. Aaron thinks if you stick a small tea light or even candle, it would illuminate the ceiling in a fantastic way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sits at his stool, cracking open a beer and admiring his latest piece, when his watch starts vibrating, indicating he’s getting a phone call. A greedy smile takes up his entire face when he sees that it’s Robert calling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on speaker,” Robert says in lieu of a greeting when Aaron answers it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Aaron!” Seb shouts into the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiya Seb. What are you two doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re making dinner!” Seb’s voice is loud on the phone, and Aaron can just picture him holding the phone while Robert is doing all the cooking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds fun, I wish I could be there with yous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you up to?” Robert asks over the sound of sizzling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in the workshop, just finished something. And I think you’ll like it,” Aaron stares at his creation as he says it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? I thought you finished all the pieces for the next showing?” Robert’s tinny voice sounds distant, probably walking away from the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not for the gallery. It’s for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a pause on Robert’s side of the phone, and all Aaron wants is to see Robert’s face at this moment. “What is it?” Robert finally asks, and his voice sounds warm, and no longer distant. Almost as if Aaron’s admission made Robert take him off speaker phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll just have to come up here and see it for yourself,” Aaron smiles into the phone, heart fluttering. It’s only been a few weeks since they’ve last seen each other, but Aaron feels almost like a piece of himself is missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh is that so?” Robert sighs into the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came down last time, it’s your turn.” Aaron doesn’t mention how it’s been two months and all they have had is phone calls. It’s not enough, and Aaron just wants to be near Robert again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert doesn’t say anything, and Aaron feels like maybe he might have said something he wasn’t supposed to say. Maybe he had misinterpreted all this and they’re purely on a hookup basis when they’re in the same place, and not go out of their way to see each other. “I mean...I can always just send it to you,” Aaron hastily says after the silence turns into dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Robert finally snaps out of whatever trance he was in. “I’d love to come up to see you, I’m just trying to think of all the logistics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…” Aaron isn’t sure what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on a second,” Robert says, and then there’s a lot of noise coming from the other side of the phone. He hears him say something to Seb, but it’s soft and Aaron doesn’t catch it. Then after a few moments Robert is back, “Sorry about that. I just didn’t want Seb around when I asked you...if you were willing to host both of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron straightens up on the stool, “Yeah, ‘course I am. You’re a package deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know...everything with Seb...hasn’t always been your decision. I mean I didn’t even tell you about him until you got to London and you just had to deal with it. And now, you have to deal with him again if I were to come to visit you, and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robert,” Aaron interrupts Robert’s rambling, “I want both you and Seb here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, good. I mean, why wouldn’t you?” Robert says, turning that charm Aaron knows so well. And it’s at that moment that Aaron realizes he uses his charm when he’s insecure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I would rather see Seb, but I guess you bringing him here will </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do,” Aaron teases gently to disabuse Robert of any insecurities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cheeky git,” Robert says with no heat in his voice, causing Aaron to grin against his phone. “When will you have us, then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whenever you want,” Aaron answers honestly. With no Chas butting in Aaron’s life, he can have Robert and Seb here at any moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me check my calendar and I’ll text you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sound good,” Aaron says with a small smile. The idea of being with Robert again makes him feel an excitement he’s not felt in a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Robert and Seb get here, Aaron knows he has to tell Chas. It would only give her more ammo to be mad at Aaron and hate Robert. When he walks into the pub, Chas is talking to Charity, who notices Aaron first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Babe,” Charity says, pointing to Aaron. Chas turns around and she widens her eyes and smiles when she sees him. It makes Aaron feel momentarily bad for the silent treatment he had been giving her for the past few days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love,” Chas sighs out when Aaron reaches them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk in the back?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Course!” Chas exclaims, shooing Charity away from them and starts to walk into the back. Aaron follows, and he can feel Charity watching as they go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chas sits on the couch and grabs a pillow to fiddle around with. Aaron sits on one of the dining chairs, away from Chas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Chas blurts out before Aaron has a chance to say anything. “I don’t want us falling out because of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Robert Sugden</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the reason I’m here,” Aaron says, watching Chas narrow her eyes slightly. “Him and his son are coming up to visit and I don’t want you causing any aggro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His son?” Chas asks faintly. Her not knowing about Seb just proves Aaron’s point that she doesn’t know Robert like Aaron does. But he decides to keep his mouth shut about it. He doesn’t want to put salt in the wound while they’re trying to reconcile. “Oh Aaron, that’s a big commitment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like Seb. And it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> commitment to make,” Aaron stresses emphatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to see you get hurt, love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron doesn’t say anything at first. He knows the risks of a long distance relationship, and adding on a kid makes it messy. But none of that really matters when he feels as strongly for Robert as he does. He doesn’t want to give Chas the satisfaction of voicing those thoughts. “As long as you keep your comments to yourself, then we’re okay,” Aaron says instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal,” Chas says, making a cross over her heart and shoots Aaron a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The day Robert and Seb get into Emmerdale, they eat their tea in the Woolie. Katie and Chas are in a corner gossiping like schoolchildren and Aaron glares at them with daggers in his eyes challenging either one of them to come and say something. Chas keeps her promise and doesn’t say anything and even manages to temper Katie from coming over and saying something daft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another pint do ya?” Aaron asks when they finish their food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if you’re paying. You make enough money for another pint,” Robert says winking at Aaron and nudging Seb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charming!” Aaron says, delightfully offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t offer if you’re gonna complain!” Robert laughs and Seb joins in, even if he probably doesn’t understand what’s going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well this looks cozy!” a voice says above them, and Aaron tears his gaze away from Robert to see Vic and Adam standing before them. Vic has a wildly happy smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Auntie Vic!” Seb shouts, jumping up from his seat and hugging Victoria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiya little man! Well, you’re not so little anymore!” Vic exclaims with a smile, picking up Seb into her arms. With Vic’s small frame holding Seb, who is taking after Robert with his lanky body, it’s quite a sight to behold. She asks him a few questions about the drive up and Seb enthusiastically answers all the questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron is letting me stay in one of his bedrooms!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is he?” Vic glances at Aaron with a smile. “That’s very generous of him. It’s too bad your dad didn’t ask to stay with me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert smiles softly and touches Aaron’s hand softly, “Well you didn’t offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Are you two-?” Vic asks, pointing between Aaron and Robert. Aaron rolls his eyes and then nods with a smile and Vic squeals hugging Robert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m made up for ya, bro,” Adam says, slapping Aaron’s back. Their warm acceptance of it makes up for Chas’s cold response. Although, throughout the night, Chas holds her tongue like she promised Aaron she would. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what do you have planned while you’re here?” Vic questions after a lull in the conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Head to Leeds for the day tomorrow, look at some art galleries,” Robert says with a smile. “Check in on the competition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do ya ever stop working?” Vic grumbles with a cheeky smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to be an artist like Aaron!” Seb chimes in. Vic raises her eyebrows and starts to ask Seb follow up questions about art.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The evening goes on with laughter and catching up. But Aaron doesn’t remember much of what was said, because Robert casually places a hand on Aaron’s thigh and absent-mindedly rubs up and down throughout the night. He does it in front of Vic and Adam and anyone who might be watching them and Aaron feels as though he couldn’t ask for anything else in life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>True to his word, Robert takes Seb and Aaron to Leeds to visit a number of art galleries. Most of them are small in size and don’t compare to SITE. But it’s an interesting excursion nonetheless. Some of the galleries have artists from around the world and very little with just Yorkshire artists. It’s something Robert catalogues away, for a purely business point of view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did anyone approach you to represent your art before I did?” Robert asks after leaving one particularly abstract gallery. It held ceramics and basket weaving and other three-dimensional art pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once, but it was a long time ago and I wasn’t convinced they held my best interests,” Aaron responds with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you thought I did?” Robert can’t help the smugness in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron gives him a smile and takes Robert’s hand in his own. “Yeah, I did. Guess we both have good judgement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert squeezes Aaron’s hand in return and they keep walking hand in, down the streets of Leeds. Seb begs them for some ice cream and they end their trip out sitting outside and eating ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they get back to Emmerdale, the sun has long since set and Seb falls asleep in the car. Robert picks up him without waking and takes him to the bedroom Aaron had set up for him. Robert changes him into his pajamas and watches Seb sleep for a bit before going back downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he gets downstairs, Aaron is sitting on the couch fiddling around with a box. It’s not that big, smaller than most of the boxes Aaron sends to SITE with his artwork. But Robert knows what it is. The piece that Aaron made especially for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert circles around the couch, touching Aaron’s shoulder as he does, and sits next to Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Aaron all but shoves the box into Robert’s hands and starts biting at his fingernails. Robert carefully opens the box and sees a small spherical piece of glass sitting in the box. And once he pulls it out, he’s stunned into silence by the beauty of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert plays with the glass, turning it over in his hands and quietly examining it. When Aaron had told him he’d made Robert a piece, he had no idea what it would look like. The piece almost looks like the galaxy with shades of purples and blues he’s never seen before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful,” Robert tells Aaron finally, who had been watching anxiously across from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“London doesn’t have a vivid night sky like here, thought I’d give you one,” Aaron shrugs nonchalantly, but a slight blush dusts his cheeks. The meaning behind the piece makes Robert smile and he places it on the table to give Aaron a sweet kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it. Thank you,” Robert says against Aaron’s lips. He’s crazy in love with Aaron and this piece only solidifies that love. Aaron sighs with his body and his fingers dance up Robert’s arms up to his shoulders as Robert deepens the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Robert can’t help but blurt out. Aaron pulls away from Robert’s embrace, his eyes darting all across Robert’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love ya, too. Thought it was just me,” Aaron mumbles, the blush only getting redder. The declaration sears Robert’s heart and he pulls Aaron into his arms again and presses his nose in the crook of Aaron’s neck. Aaron rubs small circles along Robert’s back, and Robert thinks that maybe there’s no heaven, but sitting here with Aaron is pretty damn close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron invites Robert into his workshop the last day Robert is in Emmerdale. Vic is watching Seb, trying to spend as much time with her nephew before they leave. It’s a huge gesture: Robert remembers the first and only time he had been in Aaron’s workshop. When they didn’t know each other and Aaron had only been a nuisance to Robert. Now, Robert sits in the workshop watching the man he loves go about his craft.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you tell me about your mum?” Aaron asks as he rolls his pipe on some crushed glass. The question startles Robert as much as it touches him. So he does. He tells Aaron about Sarah the librarian who was a force of nature. Who loved Robert despite his faults and was his biggest cheerleader.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At times, Robert has to stop talking as he watches in awe as Aaron manipulates molten glass. The shape turns to a beautiful seafoam vase with dazzling white speckles. It’s so simple yet beautiful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron pulls out two cans of beer from a small fridge under the table while they wait for the glass to cool for a bit. They make idle chit chat for a bit, each sipping at their beers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What made you decide to drop your glass in water for it to crack?” Robert asks, watching Aaron dunk the vase into water. The vase starts to crack and internally splinter, giving it the signature look that Aaron has on all his pieces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron puts the vase down and looks at Robert thoughtfully. “I one time heard of this Japanese technique called kintsugi. It’s about mending broken ceramic with gold. To show something beautiful can come out of broken and useless things. Dunno, it just resonated with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert knows what Aaron’s talking about. The scars on Aaron’s stomach has never been broached before, but Robert has run his fingers over them a few times. Before Robert can say anything about it, Aaron is telling him about a bloke called Jackson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I learned about kintsugi shortly after me mum had helped me through my self-harming. It just sort of made sense, and it made me want to blow glass for the first time since Jackson died,” Aaron explains, playing with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something clicks in Robert’s head after hearing the story. “The first piece I own-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It was the first time I’d perfected the technique. And the first thing I’d made after Jackson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert touches Aaron’s arm, curling around his wrist. “Thank you for telling me this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a pair we make, eh?” Aaron asks sardonically. Robert smiles softly before leaning forward and kissing Aaron softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk hand in hand back into the Mill with Aaron carrying the vase he made earlier. When Vic comes by to drop Seb back off, Aaron clears his throat awkwardly and stands up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I made this for Sarah,” Aaron announces, holding the vase up. “So you can put flowers in it and think of her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert’s heart starts beating twice as hard when he hears Aaron. Vic looks similarly speechless. “It’s daft...I know, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron, it’s perfect,” Robert cuts him off before he can say something self-deprecating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Aaron. Thank you so much,” Vic touches Aaron’s arm softly, admiring the vase. Even Seb asks Robert to pick him up so he can properly look at the vase. It might be the most thoughtful thing Robert has even gotten. He mouths ‘thank you’ to Aaron while Seb is exclaiming how he can’t wait to put the vase at his Nana Sarah’s sleeping spot. Aaron smiles back and leans his head against Robert’s shoulder as they continue to listen to Seb prattle on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron-” Robert’s voice catches in his throat as Aaron thrusts into him. He feels weightless and engulfed in Aaron at the same time. Aaron shushes him and kisses Robert’s cheeks. It’s everything and it feels so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> knowing they both love each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert feels his breath catch in his throat as Aaron’s thrusts become more erratic until he’s shouting out Robert’s name and Robert feels himself give in and arches up on the bed. Aaron rummages around in the rooms for a bit, wiping each other off and then tossing the cloth and used condom into the trash. He comes and cuddles next to Robert, resting his head on Robert’s shoulder and begins to idly draw lines across Robert’s chest and stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s barely catching his breath when he feels Aaron shift a bit. “I don’t want to move to London,” Aaron whispers against Robert’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” Aaron picks himself up to look at Robert’s face searchingly, “I love you, and you love me, but we have two separate lives. I don’t fancy doing this long distance thing forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert is silent. “I don’t want to do it forever either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I sensing a but?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert shimmies out from under Aaron and sits himself up on the bed. “But it’s not that easy, is it? You don’t want to move to London, and I would never ask you to. But my business and art gallery is in London. I can’t exactly leave that behind. And there’s also Seb to consider.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy silence engulfs the bedroom and Robert knows he said the wrong thing. He can feel Aaron pull away emotionally, and he doesn’t know how to fix this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s it? We just keep doing this until it just peters out?” Aaron gets up and sits on the edge of the bed, his back facing Robert. “Put in a few fucks every two months or so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron bluntly surmising their relationship as just meaningless fucks stings. Robert knows that’s not actually how Aaron sees it, they’ve told each other they love each other, but it still hurts. “You know it’s not black and white like that. I don’t see this ending any time soon.” Robert scoots a little closer to Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t either, it’s just hard, knowing that this has an expiration date-” Aaron cuts himself off. “So my mum and Katie were right. That you would just use me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron, stop. Where is this coming from?” Robert asks helplessly. “I meant it when I said I love you. I meant it then and I’ll keep meaning it. Why are you acting like this? We can figure this out. Isn’t it worth giving us a try?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron finally turns to look at Robert and there’s visible tears in his eyes. It claws at Robert’s heart, so he does the thing that comes most natural and reaches out to hug Aaron. “I love you, ya idiot. I’ve loved you since that night of your first showing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Robert’s arms, Aaron turns and presses his face into Robert’s chest. “I don’t want it to be another two months until we see each other again. It hurts when you’re not around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, me and all. But it’s not going to be like this forever. I promise.” But it feels like a lie, and Aaron probably knows it as well. Instead of challenging Robert about it, Aaron just nods his head against Robert’s chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not a resolved conversation, and maybe it never will be, but they slowly fall back onto the bed and cling to each other. Robert thought the last time in Emmerdale would be more joyous than this, and the tension between them seems to create a tide between them even in bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Robert wakes the next morning, Aaron isn’t in bed next to him. Unease fills him, recalling last night’s conversation. They hadn’t gone to bed angry with each other, but now that the elephant in the room has been addressed, Robert worries that they might be on a path to the ending of their relationship. Shaking those thoughts away, Robert quickly dresses and decides to go looking for Aaron and Seb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he goes down the spiral staircase, he hears Aaron and Seb chatting in the kitchen. Quiet, Robert stands at the top landing and listens.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it here,” Seb says happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah? What do you like the most?” Aaron’s voice sounds the same as it normally does, no thread of sadness or anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aunt Vic and Diane!” comes the enthusiastic answer, making Robert’s heart clench. “But I like being here with you the most!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert closes his eyes, feeling guilt wash over him. None of this has been fair, but most of all, it’s not been fair to Seb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you being here too,” Aaron quietly responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you show me how to make glass?” Seb asks, launching into a new conversation. “Daddy told me you showed him how to make glass and I want to learn, too!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe the next time you visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When will that be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron is quiet for a long time and Robert is almost tempted to go down the stairs and interrupt the difficult position Aaron is in. But before Robert can do it, Aaron is answering, “I don’t know, kiddo. Guess it will be up to your daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert decides it’s time to stop eavesdropping and break the conversation. He makes a groaning noise and walks down the stairs, yawning loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’ sleepyhead,” Aaron says, but it’s subdued and quiet. Not like how he was when talking to Seb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seb jumps off the chair and runs to Robert, launching himself in Robert’s arms. “Hiya. Good morning little man,” Robert murmurs softly, and pets Seb’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coffee?” Aaron asks and Robert nods, putting Seb back down. There’s a little bit of tension in the air, but Seb doesn’t seem to notice or care. He talks enough to fill the room. Eventually, breakfast is over and Seb wanders away from Robert and Aaron to play with some of his toys that Robert brought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we good?” Robert asks when it’s just the two of them. Aaron is slouched in the chair and picking his fingernails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Aaron answers honestly and Robert’s chest aches in the worst way possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want this to be over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron narrows his eyes and sits up in the chair. “Who said this is over?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one. But you sounded so sure of it last night,” Robert points out. Aaron closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robert...I’m tired. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron gets up and picks up both his and Robert’s plates and disposes of them in the sink. He barely pays Robert any attention when he walks over to the living room to talk to Seb. It stings, but Robert doesn’t know what to do or say to make this better. They both came into this with their eyes wide shut, and it was only along the way that they started to realize the problems of having a relationship like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s certainly not the way Robert thought he would be spending his last morning in Emmerdale. The rest of the morning is tense while Robert starts to pack his things away. Aaron watches quietly and sometimes chimes in with inane and stilted conversation. He’s not completely ignoring Robert, which makes the morning harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron watches Robert pack up the car from the doorway of the Mill, his face unreadable and cool. He gives Seb a big hug and kiss to the top of the head and whispers something into Seb’s ear. Then, when it’s Robert’s turn to say goodbye, Aaron just shrugs his shoulder and sniffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see you soon,” Robert promises but it feels empty and he thinks Aaron knows it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a safe drive,” Aaron responds stiffly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron…” Robert knows it’s stupid, but tells him, “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The declaration seems to crumble any walls that Aaron had put up in the morning. His eyes well up and he bites his lip before shaking his head. “Give us a shout when you get home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Robert whispers, heart up his throat. It’s not like he was expecting Aaron to say it back, but it still hurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Robert and Seb return to London, Robert feels as though he’s been put through a crusher. He had left London feeling giddy and happy to see Aaron again. Now, upon returning, he feels dejected and sad. It’s not like they broke up, but the stalemate they ended the visit might as well be a death sentence on their relationship. And Robert isn’t sure what to do about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert attends Aaron’s second showing as he attends all showings at SITE. But despite the many times he’s gone solo to artist’s showings, it feels empty without Aaron. All the pieces glitter and sparkle under the lights and there’s a healthy amount of people fawning over the glass - a number that probably would have overwhelmed Aaron. Robert fights the urge to step outside and call Aaron. They’ve spoken a few times since Robert returned to London, but the conversations are stiff and awkward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem with the fear Aaron has about their relationship petering out is the fact that it has stunted them from getting closer. The fear of losing each other has become self-prophetic due to their fear. Robert is trying to pretend their relationship is dying, which is why they’ve spoken to each other a few times. It’s not like their nightly phone calls they had started doing before Robert and Seb went up to Emmerdale, but nothing has been the same since they visited Emmerdale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robert? A moment please?” a voice breaks Robert out of his maudlin thoughts. It’s Paul, smiling politely at Robert.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,” Robert murmurs and they walk to Robert’s office, away from the bustling of the show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert closes the door behind him and with a soft click and motions for Paul to take a seat. He goes around the desk and sits at his chair looking at Paul with a raised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a beautiful piece,” Paul says, nodding at the galaxy that Aaron had given to him. Robert had placed it in his office on top of the credenza upon returning to London. There are a few other pieces of art that he’s collected over the years that flank the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert smiles at the piece, not paying much to Paul. It’s the most unique of Aaron’s glass that he’s ever made and it twinges Robert’s heart every time he looks at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I spoke to our accountant and he informed me SITE’s solvency is up more than we expected. It can afford the piece of property you were looking at in Leeds. I can draw up the contract with the landlord about buying it,” Paul says, placing his clasped hands on Robert’s desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As my solicitor, I need your opinion. Do you think this is the right choice?” Robert asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Paul swiftly agrees. “I think SITE’s potential shouldn’t be contained to one city. You once told me that Dingle would be the defining artist for SITE. This deal...it could be the key to that. A gallery for Yorkshire artists.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert looks at Aaron’s piece of glass and lets out a small sigh. It’s been a small dream of Robert, to own multiple art galleries around the country, and possibly even around the world. Having a Leeds art gallery would anchor him closer to Aaron and his family in Emmerdale. It wouldn’t be strictly for Aaron, but he thinks maybe this gesture could help close the gap that had formed between them. Robert purses his lips for a bit and thinks back to all the galleries he had visited with Seb and Aaron. They were small league and Robert’s tenacity could make SITE grow large there as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Draw up the contract,” Robert finally says with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The days that pass after Robert leaves feel as though Aaron is slowly suffocating. Aaron feels as though that creative tap that Robert had turned on has withered away and all he does now is sit in his workshop and blow sad pieces of glass that aren’t worth anything. Perhaps he’s a fool and brought it all upon himself. But Aaron feels as though his heart has been ripped out of his chest and he doesn’t know how to get it back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He says he’s been really busy, but has been pretty closed lipped about it all,” Vic tells Aaron one evening. She and Adam have been trying to cheer Aaron up by dragging him to the Woolie and hanging out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night goes relatively well, Aaron manages to laugh genuinely at whatever insane story Adam is telling. Chas even offers a round of drinks on the house. She knows that Aaron has been down, but she’s wisely kept her gloating to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between rounds of darts, Aaron’s watch starts vibrating and he almost drops the pint of beer he’s holding when he sees that Robert is calling. He quietly excuses himself and walks outside of the pub to answer his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Robert says softly into the phone when Aaron answers it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiya,” Aaron replies back, gripping onto the phone. “How are ya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better, now that I'm talking to you,” Robert replies and Aaron can’t help the smile that breaks onto his face. It’s the most normal they’ve spoken to each other in a long time. “Your second showing did amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sold nine pieces. I told you, it’s just going to be an upward trend from now on,” Robert confidently tells Aaron. The news makes Aaron’s stomach somersault, but he’s not sure if it’s because of happiness or nerves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I should start sending you more pieces?” Aaron asks cautiously. He still hasn’t been able to find it in himself to make any art, and the thought about having a deadline to make more is daunting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not yet. I think we’re going to take a break on your shows for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The news makes whatever stupid somersaults that his stomach was doing fall dead. “But I thought…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s things happening on my end that I need to take care of, and then we can discuss your next showing. It’s been a little full on over here,” Robert apologizes and it does nothing to soothe Aaron’s whirring brain. Any happiness that Aaron had from the beginning of the phone call has evaporated into apprehension.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise it’s nothing to worry about,” Robert always has an uncanny ability to read Aaron’s thoughts. But Aaron has stopped listening to Robert’s promises. “I miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you, too,” Aaron replies honestly, feeling the sadness creep back into his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to know...that I love you, and that I’m working on our futures. Don’t give up on me,” Robert whispers into the phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t,” Aaron says, but it feels a little disingenuous. He’s not told Robert he loves him back since the night they first said it. Maybe it’s cruel, but Aaron can’t say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert’s voice is distant for the rest of the phone call. It doesn’t last much longer, but it’s enough to ruin the good work that Vic and Adam had done this evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron falls asleep with a frown on his face that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A month after his conversation with Paul, Robert signs the contract to the lease in the morning and tells Leyla he wants to meet with her in the afternoon. He spends the day walking in his gallery, feeling a certain kind of pride. All his hard work has culminated into an expansion, into more art and he couldn’t be prouder of his artists in this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During his walk about the gallery, a framed painting catches his eyes and he stops to admire it. It was the first painting of his first artist when Robert opened SITE. The artist had gifted it to SITE and since then, it’s hung in the main corridor of the gallery. It always reminds Robert of how far he’s grown and how much there is still to do. Robert stands there in silent contemplation before he hears the clicking of Leyla’s heels on the floor. She doesn’t say anything but stands next to Robert, also looking at the painting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who would be the best person to run SITE if I took a step back? Robert asks after a few beats of silence, still looking at the painting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out the corner of his eye, Robert can see Leyla bristle next to him. But she calmly collects herself and says, “I can compile a list and send it to you by the end of the day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert finally turns to her and she stares back at him with an even gaze. “I think we both know who would be the best person to run it. And I’m looking at her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leyla doesn’t say anything, but they both share a smile. Leyla has been by Robert’s side for as long as the painting hanging before them has been in this gallery. “Well?” he prompts with raised eyebrows. “Are you up for the challenge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” she asks. “To give up your hard work? All for Aaron?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s worth it,” Robert tells her honestly. “I would give it all up to be with him. But I reckon Yorkshire could do with some art recognition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leyla’s eyebrows fly up when she understands Robert’s ambitions to open another art gallery. She studies him for a long time before straightening up and giving Robert a smile. “Well...I guess I have no choice but to accept.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I like to hear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They share another smile before Robert turns back to the painting. The painting of promise and of a future.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One particularly gloomy day, Aaron decides to go for a run. He’s played through all of his video games and he’s starting to feel sluggish. He hopes that going for a run will clear his head and get himself out of this funk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s been a month since Aaron had last spoken to Robert and he tries not to read too much into that. The fact that Robert hadn’t been eager to schedule Aaron’s third showing almost feels as though in addition to his relationship with Robert crumbling, his own professional success is starting to deteriorate. Aaron barely had a chance to enjoy it before it slipped out of his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the maudlin thoughts cause Aaron to run further than he normally runs. He slowly makes his way back, feeling both physically and emotionally tired. As he’s coming into view of the driveway of the Mill, he sees both Seb and Robert. Robert is sitting on the bonnet of his car, back towards Aaron, while Seb is at the front door peering into the house. Both Sugdens whip around to see Aaron when his shoes crunch onto the gravel of the driveway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aaron!” Seb shouts, running past Robert and into Aaron’s arms. Aaron drops to his knees to hug Seb and stroke his back absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Aaron says softly, still in disbelief, “Hey kiddo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert comes up behind Seb with a face Aaron can’t discern. “What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we talk inside?” Robert asks, nodding at Seb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron straightens up and nods, walking towards the house. Seb is chattering about the drive up to Emmerdale and about what he’s been up to in school since he last saw Aaron. The child’s presence has brightened Aaron’s mood, even if he’s still confused as to why they’re here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walk into the Mill and it feels like the last time they were here, when things didn’t hurt. Seb makes himself comfortable in the living room, nestling on the couch. Aaron goes to the kitchen and wordless turns on his kettle to make some tea. Robert hovers about the kitchen for a bit before sitting down at the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Aaron starts, handing the cup of tea to Robert. “Gonna tell me why you’re here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert takes the mug and fiddles with the handle for a bit. Aaron half expects him to ignore Aaron’s question as the silence starts to drag out between them. Finally, Robert sighs and reaches his hand towards Aaron. “I’ve come to be with you. If you’ll have me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron stares at the outstretched hand in confusion, knitting his eyebrows together. He looks at the hand and then at Robert, who stares back at Aaron with that same loving look he always gives Aaron. It makes his heart twist in a painful way. Robert sits in front of Aaron, but it still feels like a gulf is between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean,” Robert shifts in his seat and gives a tentative smile, “I’m here...for good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?” The air leaves Aaron’s lungs. He doesn’t want to believe what Robert is telling him. In all of their awkward conversations, Robert had never given any indication that he was ready to give up his life in London to be with Aaron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the time being, I’ve put Leyla in charge of SITE. Or rather, she’s in charge of SITE London,” Robert says as if it explains everything. Instead, it confuses Aaron even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My gallery is my life. I have built it from nothing and it’s become the success that it is through hard graft and my keen eye. Seven years I’ve built my portfolio. And then you come along and threw everything on its axis,” Robert starts. “I love you. And I want to be with you. But I don’t want to give all my hard work either. So, I made a decision. To start SITE Leeds, and showcase Yorkshire artwork. With your artwork as my crown jewel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rob…” Aaron is speechless, he doesn’t know what Aaron had been expecting Robert to say. But this is beyond anything that Aaron could have imagined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, there’s a lot of kinks to still figure out. But it’s why I haven’t scheduled your next showing. But I want you by my side as I start this endeavor,” Robert continues to say, steamrolling through anything that Aaron might say. Not that he has much he wants to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robert digs around the inside of his suit and then hands a check to Aaron. The amount nearly doubling the amount from the first showing. “I know I’ve said this before, but you’re so talented, Aaron. I’m so lucky to have you in my gallery. And...in my heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robert,” Aaron’s voice is hoarse and he’s not sure if he can say anything else without crying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My future is with ya. I think I’ve known that for a long time, but I was too stubborn to acknowledge it. I just hope you feel the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aaron drops the check and lunges for Robert. Hugging him, kissing him, trying to get closer to him. “‘Course I feel the same as you, ya idiot. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” Robert says against Aaron’s neck and Aaron feels like his body is singing. The grays that have veiled his world the past couple of weeks dissolve as he holds Robert. Soon, the patter of Seb’s feet is heard on the floor and he squeezes between them and they’re all hugging and laughing (and crying).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It starts with a piece of glass that Robert falls in love with. Somewhere along the way, it’s Robert going halfway across the country to his childhood home and falling in love with the man who blew that glass. It ends with Robert uprooting his life to be with the fit glassblower and be a family with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Robert reckons it’s really just the beginning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to all who has been through this ride with me! I hope you enjoyed this 💛🔥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>